When Everything Dies
by lexylynn
Summary: A hostage situation breaks out in the school when a group of men bust in the doors with guns. Can our favorite residents of Beacon Hills figure out who they are and what they want, all while trying to make it through the dire situation they're in? New Chapter 12! 6/16/17!
1. Hide

Hey everyone! So I've recently gotten obsessed with Teen Wolf and watched like every episode in a span of two weeks… yeah. Anyway, I'm all caught up and need something to hold me over! I'm not into the Romance genre so this story will have very little of that, but lots o' danger and angst and adventure and all that good fun! Enjoy everyone!

 **When Everything Dies**

 **Chapter 1- Hide**

Summary: A hostage situation breaks out in the school when a group of men bust in the doors with guns. Can our favorite residents of Beacon Hills figure out who they are and what they want, all while trying to make it through the dire situation they're in?

Lydia stood by her locker, watching Stiles and Malia from a distance, laughing together. She didn't know for sure how she felt about the whole situation. Truth be told, she had her chance, over and over and over again. Something always stopped her. Not seeing Stiles for the guy he truly was, being with Jackson, focusing on all the danger that went on in Beacon Hills, now Malia. Lydia had this feeling though, this feeling that Stiles would drop everything to be with her, that there would always be something between them, waiting for them to recognize it. Whether she was right, who knows. But, she had that feeling.

"Hey, girl!" Kira's peppy voice from behind her pulled Lydia from her thoughts.

"Hey, Kira." Lydia turned to her friend, before dropping a book in her locker and closing it. Kira saw her friend and saw she looked a bit distracted.

"Everything alright?" Kira said, putting a hand on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should get to class." Lydia quickly said before walking in the direction of the classroom. Kira lagged behind, not believing Lydia for a second. She turned around and saw Stiles waving goodbye to Malia as she walked away from him. Kira sighed and now knew why Lydia seemed distracted.

She quickly ran to catch up to her before crashing right into Scott.

"Hey, you." Scott said, smirking at his girlfriend before planting a kiss on her cheek. Kira smiled brightly in return.

"Well, hello to you too." Kira said, grabbing Scotts hand.

"Ready for that test today?" Scott said, standing in the middle of the hallway while all of the other students seemed to be rushing past him.

"Yes, I am… and we have to go or we're going to be late for that test!" Kira said, smiling and nudging Scott.

"Right… Stiles! C'mon!" Scott said, calling his best friend from across the hall. Stiles ran up to Kira and Scott, smiling and out of breath.

"Hey guys. I was over by my locker for like 15 minutes, I couldn't find my book at all. Ha, then I realized I don't need my book because we have the test but it didn't really matter anyway cause I left my book at hom—" Stiles continued to ramble before he was abruptly cut off.

"Stiles?" Scott interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"The test…" Scott said, pointing in the direction of the classroom.

"Right."

Stiles nodded, before Kira and Scott let out light laughs before the three of them headed into the classroom. Stiles took the seat next to Lydia, who looked over at him and smiled warmly, before Stiles returned the gesture.

"Good luck." Stiles whispered.

"You too." Lydia said. Scott took a seat behind Stiles, as always and Kira took the seat next to Scott.

Coach closed the classroom door before turning to the students who sat nervously in their seats.

"No talking, no cheating, no texting, no screwing around of any kind. You do any of those things, you fail! I'm talking to you, Greenberg!" Coach's voice boomed in the classroom. The students all smirked at each other, knowing this was just Coach being Coach.

Coach handed out all the test papers and sat down at his desk. He wrote the test start time on the board. 11:10.

"You have 50 minutes to complete the test. Good luck." Coach said, before whipping out a sports magazine.

The next 20 min went by with no sounds except for the ticking clock. Suddenly, Scott felt the slightest bit of excess noise coming from the school entrance. He ignored it at first, but it proceeded to get louder, as if this "disturbance" was getting closer.

Scott took a moment to look at the classroom door, then looked around the room, seeing if anyone else had heard the noise. Stiles heard Scott shuffling in his chair and turned around to look at him, passing him a questioning look. Scott subtly pointed at his ear, implying he heard something, then he pointed at the classroom door. Stiles looked at the door, then turned back to Scott and shook his head, saying he heard nothing. Scott figured it was his "wolf" hearing that allowed him to hear what no one else in the room could.

"Stilinski! Turn around!" Coach yelled from his seat.

"Sorry…" Stiles said before turning back around. Stiles found he couldn't concentrate at all now, Scott's instincts were always dead on.

 _BANG!_

Scotts head snapped up, along with everyone else's in the classroom. This time, that sound was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone slowly started to panic when they all knew what it was that made the distinct sound. A gun.

"Kids, stay in your seats."

Coach said as he ran to the door and took a peak out. The sight terrified him. He saw a group of men standing by the entrance and a dead student on the hallway floor.

"Oh God…"

"What is it? What's out there?" Stiles said, hurriedly looking around the room.

"Get under your desks. Now." Coach said, hitting the lights, locking the door, and ducking under his own desk. The students quickly got under their desks and hid. Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Kira all exchanged worried glances at each other. Scattered yells and gun shots were heard throughout the halls. Stiles took his phone out and immediately dialed his dad.

He put the phone to his ear and whispered as he spoke.

"Stiles? Why are you calling me at school?" Sheriff Stilinski said as he shook his head humorously at his Stiles always seeming to find trouble and wondering what it could possibly be this time.

"Dad… there are gunshots going off in the school." The rest of the students listened in as Stiles spoke, knowing his father was the Sheriff.

"What?" Sheriff Stilinski immediately lost his smile.

"You have to get here, Dad. There are people yelling…" Stiles started, panicking more and more with each word.

"Are you hurt?"

"No… but dad, they're… they're getting closer to our classroom." Stiles said, as the gun shots just seemed to get louder and louder.

Suddenly, Stiles, along with everyone else in the room got dead quiet, as one of the men approached the door to the classroom. Stiles slowly hung up his phone, so his dads panicked voice couldn't be heard on the other end. The man peaked in the window of the door and saw no one, as the desks of the students were too close to the back of the room to be seen from the door. Coach's desk was big enough to hide him completely.

The man put his hand on the knob and attempted to open the door, but it was locked. He attempted it a second time.

"Anyone in there?" A man came up to him and said. This guy had an air about him, he was definitely the leader of this whole thing.

"I think it's clear, Joe, the door is locked and the lights are off." The man shrugged.

Joe put his head down in aggravation.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? It's almost noon on a school day." Joe said sarcastically, in a british accent.

Joe turned the knob and also saw it was locked. He whipped out his gun and aimed it at the lock, shooting it. Various screams of shock were heard from inside. Joe smiled at the reaction while him and the rest of his men poured in, and saw all the kids ducked below their desks. Joe smirked evilly at them all.

"Well… hello, everyone."


	2. Do Something

I would personally like to thank **randomkid26** and **SSooee** for taking time to read and review! I see people are reading but not too many are leaving reviews. I'd love to know what you guys think! Please PLEASE review and let me know?! Thanks! Enjoy!

Also, I decided I will be updating this story every **Tuesday night** , so be sure to come back and visit!

 **Chapter 2- Do Something**

Panic filled the classroom as the men poured in. Various screams and gasps consumed the room. Stiles and Scott exchanged worried looks with each other, before each of them passed glances to Lydia and Kira as well. Coach stood up first, his hands slightly raised.

"Let the kids go…" Coach said, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Joe got a humored look on his face.

"Well well, look who is trying to give out orders over here? Apparently, you're a little confused. Allow me to clear things up for you and your… students." Joe said, looking around the room before raising his gun and shooting it into the air. Screams of terror were heard in the room.

"I have the gun, I'm in charge. You want to live? You'll do as your told and I'll try my best to not kill you."

Coach tried his best to straighten himself out before talking again. He couldn't let any of these kids get hurt.

"What do you want?"

Joe turned to him once more before approaching him slowly while the rest of the class looked on, frightened.

"I've had just about enough out of you. Leave." Joe said, before turning his back to Coach. Coach seemed confused before looking at the students, then turning back to Joe again.

"I can't leave them."

"I'm not asking you. Leave now by choice or leave in a bloody, dead heap on the floor." Joe said, raising his gun, along with the other 5 men standing beside him. Coach shook his head. For some reason, he found himself looking at Scott and Stiles, possibly because they were on his lacrosse team and he knew them the best. They both, teary eyed, nodded in his direction.

Coach slowly walked out of the room, immediately pulling out his phone while he was out of view to call the police. The sirens in the distance stopped him, someone had already informed the police. He saw Sheriff Stilinski in the school parking lot, his face etched with worry, followed by Scott's father, also a member of law enforcement, an FBI agent, standing next to him. He knew it was either Scott or Stiles who called the police.

"Good boys…" Coach said to himself before running outside to join them and the rest of concerned people outside. He had to tell them what was going on.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Now, everyone sit in their seats, please." Joe said, in a dangerously low voice. Everyone was too panicked to move. Lydia had that all too familiar sense she'd grown to hate. She could sense someone was going to die. The feeling was really strong this time, perhaps it meant that more than one person would die today. A tear fell from her eye as she questioned whether or not she should sit in her seat. No one else seemed to be doing anything.

Joe cocked his gun and aimed it at a random student sitting next to Scott. Scott shivered at the sight, desperately trying to hold himself back from turning. His emotions were getting out of control and he knew it was getting increasingly difficult to hold back from shifting.

"Stiles…" Scott whispered, desperate for someone to pull him back from "wolfing out". Stiles slowly turned to his friend, careful not to alert any of the men while they were preoccupied on threatening everyone to get back to their seats. Stiles saw Scott's red eyes.

"Scott, you have to try and calm down… you can't shift here, everyone will see." Stiles quickly said in a whisper, slowly getting to a standing position to sit down in his seat.

Scott was trying so hard to control stress in the room was overbearing, and it got even worse as Joe saw Stiles and Scott trying to talk to one another. Stiles noticed it too and quickly sat down, facing the front of the room but still whispering to Scott, who was also now sitting, behind him.

"We'll figure out a way out of this, Scott. We always do, right? Just stay cool." Stiles whispered again, trying to make himself unnoticed. Joe kept passing him a look, like he couldn't figure out if he was really talking or not. Stiles took a peak at Scott and was pleased to find he got himself under control. Scott nodded and silent "thank you" at Stiles. Stiles let out a breath of relief and turned back to the front of the room.

Scott and Stiles felt uneasy as Joe stared at them a moment longer, before turning his attention back to all the students in general. Joe smirked and walked up to the teachers desk before going down the list of names on the Coach's attendance sheet.

"Well now, this seems a little unfair. There are so many of you and only 6 of us."

A student in the back of the room, Luke, stood up. Luke was a kid on the basketball team who no one really got on with. He was just an arrogant kid, but, at this moment, everyone in the room stared at him in shock and concern as he spoke.

"Well, then you should just let us go." Luke said, shaking slightly, but trying to come off brave.

Kira shook her head to herself, what the hell was this kid thinking? Humored, Joe looked at him and smiled even more then he already was, a move that made Luke and every other student in the room sweat.

"Aren't you the brave one?"

"You don't need all of us, you can afford to let me go." Luke said, selfishly thinking of himself. The rest of the class caught the "me" part of his sentence, but didn't feel any anger. They just felt terrified for the kid, as he obviously had no idea what he was doing and was acting out of desperation.

Joe looked at one of his men beside him and shrugged.

"I suppose you're right. I don't need all of you, so… go ahead and leave." Joe said, pointing towards the classroom door.

Lydia knew this was too good to be true, all you had to do if you wanted to leave was ask? Doubtful. Teary eyed, she looked on. She looked at her friends as well, seeing they were all uneasy about the way that conversation went down as well.

Luke nervously looked around the room, almost looking for approval from his classmates, but they were all too afraid to gesture any kind of help at all. Luke went to walk to the front, while a look passed between Stiles and Scott, they both heavily disagreed with Luke's decision to leave.

Stiles went to say something, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at Lydia who shook her head, telling Stiles not to get involved. Stiles saw how terrified she looked and backed off, slowly nodding his head. Scott looked worriedly at Kira who looked panicked as well.

Luke slowly walked past Joe, who watched him walk by with a "friendly" smile. Luke happened to catch Scott's eyes, which were watching him. Scott shook his head slightly, trying to warn him. Luke ignored it and kept walking, his hand reaching for the door.

 _Bang!_

Screams echoed throughout the classroom as Luke fell dead, half way out of the room. Lydia couldn't help herself as she jumped from her seat and closer to Stiles, who met her half way and covered her eyes in his shirt. Stiles felt a tear drop from his eyes, he was terrified. Scott immediately hugged Kira who screamed. The rest of the students left their desks as well, moving closer to the back of the room, as far away from Joe as possible, who stood there, a smoking gun in hand.

"Children, children, children… do yourselves a favor and don't try to be a hero. Because like every hero…" Joe said, as he proceeded to kick Luke's body out of the room and shut the door.

"…your hubris…will be your downfall."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Coach ran out and immediately ignored all the questions directed at him, running to Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff immediately ran to him as well, giving him a pat on the back before pulling him over to the side, away from the media, students, faculty, and parents outside the school.

"Coach—" The Sheriff started, but was interrupted.

"Bobby.." Coach said, introducing his first name to be used by the Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski nodded in response.

"Bobby, are you alright?"

Coach nodded, looking back at the school in dismay.

"There's a group of men in there, 5 of them. They took my class hostage. I don't— I.. there was a dead student in the hall and I heard a gunshot on the way out.. There's—Th—" Coach started, but couldn't bear to continue.

"It's okay. I already have a SWAT team in route. How many students are in your class?" The Sheriff asked.

"About 20. You guys showed up fast, how did you know what was happening?"

The Sheriff picked up his phone and showed it to Coach.

"Stiles called me… I've been looking for him everywhere. I was talking to him earlier but he hung up, I think." The Sheriff said, looking around outside for his son, Agent McCall standing a few feet away doing the same thing and comforting Melissa McCall as well, both desperate to see their son. The Coach put his head down and shook his head. He didn't have the heart to bring this news.

"Sheriff, Stiles is in my class. He's… he's in there. Scott is too." Coach said, before looking at Scott's parents, then back to Sheriff Stilinski, who suddenly looked white as a ghost. He put his head in his hands and a tear fell.

"No.. no this can't be happening."

Scotts parents ran over after seeing the Sheriff get visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" Melissa said, putting a hand on the Sheriff's back, expecting the worst. Stiles was like a son to her, she would be devastated if anything ever happened to him, and she couldn't even imagine the state Scott would be in.

"Our boys are in there… with those guys. They're in there…"

Melissa sucked in a breath and shoved her crying face into her husbands chest as she thought of her son. The Sheriff gathered himself, he was in charge of this situation. He had to pull it together..

"Bobby, are there phones in the classrooms?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Joe twirled the gun in his hand as he paced the front of the classroom. He looked at the students, no one sitting in their seats anymore, he could see they were all gathered into tiny groups in the room. Obviously, the death of Luke made the students desperate to be near their friends, to protect each other. Adorable, Joe thought. He would let it happen, for now.

"I want everyone to take out their cell phones."

Some students immediately obeyed, while others hesitated. Eventually though, everyone had their cellphone in hand. Kira, reluctantly, let go of Scott in order to get to her cellphone. As soon as she had it out, she drew closer to Scott again. Lydia stayed close to Stiles as well, as they both got their phones, while Scott and Stiles stayed close to each other. They desperately wanted to speak to each other, to plan some attempt to get out of here.

"My associate, Mark, is going to come around and take your phones from you. We don't want the police knowing too too much, seeing as someone has already informed them of our arrival." Joe said, angered at the thought.

Scott looked over at Stiles who couldn't help but feel a bit better, being responsible for this man being angry.

One by one, Mark reached each student, taking their phone from them. Once he reached Kira, Scott, along with Stiles and Lydia, tensed up.

"Hand it over, princess." Mark said, putting his hand out toward Kira. Kira slowly handed her phone over, while Mark snatched it from her hand. He got to Scott next, and simply put out his hand. Scott hesitated for a moment.

"You wanna die too, son?" Mark said, pointing his gun at Scott. Kira just stared, terrified at the gun, while Stiles readied himself. He knew he couldn't ever take down a man with a gun, but he wasn't prepared to watch his friend die. Lydia just looked on at Scott, urging him to just hand the phone over.

Scott handed the phone over, it killed him knowing he could rip this guy to shreds in seconds, but couldn't make a move because then he would expose himself and the whole supernatural world to his classmates. Mark put his gun down and turned to Stiles.

"You too, pretty boy."

Stiles just looked at the man while he handed over his phone. Stiles didn't mind as much, he already made the phone call he wanted to make. Lydia handed her phone over before the man could even ask.

"Good girl." Mark said, before sauntering off to the other students in the room. Once all the phone were collected, Mark dropped them all in a drawer in the Coach's desk.

"We have to do something." Scott whispered to Stiles. Stiles nodded slightly.

"I know."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :) PRETTY PLEAASEEEE!**


	3. I Won't Leave You

Thank you so much for those reviews! We're gonna start getting a bit more action in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what ya think, as always! And sorry this chapter is so long lmfao.

A/N: Just wanted to quickly respond to a reviewer who thought Scott not jumping into wolf-mode didn't match his character. I planned on this story working out a certain way and it sort of would ruin it if Scott just shifted and took out all of the men at once, so I tried to outnumber Scott a lot in this story, so that, even if he could shift, it wouldn't do much good. Also, the idea of shifting and the inward struggle of Scott and the other wolves shifting is a HUGE part of this story for a pretty huge reason, so just bare with me! It will all make sense as you read on. But, primarily, I wanted this story to be somewhere where being wolf isn't going to make everything okay.

Please review and Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3- I Won't Leave You**

Malia ran out of the school, desperately looking around for Stiles or anyone familiar for that matter. She saw Coach standing a few feet from her and ran over, and was joined with Scott's parents as well.

"Coach, I'm happy to see you are okay." Malia said, although it didn't come across exactly heartfelt. She honestly didn't care about this mans well being, she was simply trying to be polite like Stiles was teaching her to be.

"Thank you, I'm glad you got out al—"

"Where is Stiles?" Malia said, cutting Coach off.

"Honey… Stiles is um, he's still in there. Along with the rest of your friends." Coach answered, finding it difficult to look Malia in the eye. Malia's looked at the front entrance of the school, turning away from everyone. Her eyes went an icy blue, something, luckily, no one noticed as Malia was no longer facing them.

"I have to go in there." Malia said, starting toward the door.

"Sweetie, you can't." Melissa said, grabbing her arm. Malia quickly whipped around to her, revealing her eyes. Melissa gently pulled her aside in a hurry so that no one could see her.

"What are you doing? I can save them." Malia said, pulling her arm away from Mrs. McCall.

"We don't know how many there are! You'll shift into a wolf and then what? Kill a dozen armed men all shooting at you? You'll die."

Malia reluctantly backed off. She knew Melissa was right, but there had to be something she could do. She couldn't lose the only friends she ever had… she couldn't lose Stiles. She looked around outside and saw Sheriff Stilinski nervously picking up the phone connected to a SWAT truck.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles and Scott were brainstorming a way out of this but couldn't come up with a way that didn't reveal Scott's secret. But someone had already died, Scott thought, granted it came as a shock to everyone, Scott could have prevented it… right?

"Look, Stiles, there's no choice. I'm going to have to shift."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Scott, you're one wolf… there are 12 men packing heat in here. You'll be able to take out a few, yeah, but tell me you'll be able to take out all 12 faster than a bullet leaves someones gun and kills you or someone else? I don't care how fast you are… you're not faster than a bullet."

Everyone in the classroom jumped slightly when the phone started to ring.

"Looks like the cavalry is calling." Joe said smiling, obviously expecting a negotiator of some kind to call. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, while everyone in the room looked on anxiously, including his own men. What did these men want?

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski with the Beacon Hills police department. I'm here to help."

"Well, Sheriff, that's awful kind of you."

Stiles immediately shifted in his position, getting increasingly uncomfortable as his dad talked to this monster on the phone. Lydia put a comforting hand on his arm, sending him a reassuring nod. Stiles lightly smiled at her, she did manage to relax him slightly, but it went away as the conversation between Joe and his dad continued.

"Just tell me what you want and we can find a way to come to a peaceful resolution." The Sheriff continued, as everyone standing outside the school listened in. The only people remaining was some of the faculty, the parents of the students in the school, some random students, and the police.

"A peaceful resolution… I don't know. I think we're past that. Unfortunately, some kids already died in here so… I think peaceful is off the table."

The Sheriff was starting to sweat. A lot of the time, hostage situations were just empty threats, the hostage takers usually not willing to kill anyone, just trying to get what they want. This guy was different. He would kill.

"Just tell me how I can get those students out of the room. Tell me what I can do for you." The Sheriff continued, taking what seemed like every line out of a negotiators handbook.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you can help me. You see, I'm looking for a certain… artifact. Something, most people don't even know exists and I seriously doubt you know of it's whereabouts."

Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Kira listened even closer now, knowing this "artifact" might be a supernatural object of some kind. On the other end of the phone, the Sheriff had a similar thought.

"Then why are you in the high school? I doubt you're going to find what you're looking for there."

Joe smirked.

"You're right. I don't think I'm going to find it in here. I'm here because I need something to force people to find it for me. This town has it's fair share of odd occurrences, wouldn't you agree?" Joe stated.

"You could say that." The Sheriff said on the other end.

"I have… sources… that confirm that this artifact is somewhere in this town. They also say some people in this town even know of it and where it's hidden. You and your police force are going to find it for me, or these precious little students will die."

The Sheriff and students in the classroom started to inwardly panic as the word "die" left Joe's lips.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know what you're looking for." The Sheriff said, his voice laced with anxiety and stress.

"It's called a Desino Stone."

"Look… I don't know anything about that. You can't expect me to—"

"You will figure out where it is or you will find someone who does." Joe interrupted, his voice firm. He picked up the attendance list and started going down the line.

"If you don't, you will be responsible for the deaths of… what did you say your last name was, Sheriff?" Joe said, his eyes stopping on one name on the list.

The Sheriff froze, how could he have been so stupid? In the classroom, Stiles froze as well, along with Scott, Lydia, and Kira. The rest of the students glanced at Stiles, then quickly averted their eyes as to not give the men in the front of the room any hints.

"Uh oh… it wasn't Stilinski, was it?" Joe said laughing, unable to believe his good luck.

"No, I didn't say—"

"Please hold on for a moment, will you?" Joe said, before putting the phone down, despite the Sheriff protesting on the phone.

Joe looked at the name on the list and his smile grew wider. He paced in the front of the room, holding the list in his hand.

"Which one of you is Stiles?" Joe said, eyeing all the students. None of the students even looked in Stiles' direction. Stiles, on the other hand, almost felt like he was about to break into another panic attack. Lydia grabbed Stiles arm, a move Joe, luckily, didn't catch.

"Don't be shy now. I got your daddy on the phone. I'm sure you're _dying_ to talk to him." Joe said, growing impatient.

No response. Stiles' heart was racing a mile a minute. Joe aimed his gun at some innocent girl in the classroom, who screamed in fright. That was all it took.

"Please don't! It's me. I'm.. I'm Stiles."

Joe stared at Stiles and smiled. He remembered this kid from earlier in the day, the one who was silently communicating with his friend behind him when they had just arrived. Joe nodded at one of his men, who walked over to Stiles and grabbed his hoodie, dragging him to the front of the classroom. Stiles tried his best to keep calm, but when he was face to face with Joe and evil in his eyes, he was terrified.

"Let him go! Please!" Scott yelled from the back of the room and attempted to run to Stiles. Kira grabbed his arm as Mark raised his gun at Scott.

"Scott…" Kira said, urging him to back off. Lydia just stood, frozen at the sight.

Joe ignored the commotion his move caused and kept his eyes focused on Stiles. He then rolled out the Coach's chair from behind his desk.

"Sit." Joe said. Stiles just stood there, as if he didn't even hear what Joe had said. Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Stiles' neck, forcing him into the seat. Stiles shook slightly in the seat, and attempted to inch away from Joe, but Joe kept him from moving, his hand still on the back of Stiles' neck.

Joe picked up the phone.

"Oh, Sheriff…I got something that makes this whole scenario a lot more interesting."

Sheriff Stilinski heard all of the commotion on the other end of the phone and already knew what had happened. His worst nightmare. Malia and Scott's parents saw the change in the Sheriff's demeanor and walked closer to him.

"Please.. don't hurt my son." The Sheriff practically cried on the phone.

"Get me what I want, and I won't kill him." Joe said, looking down at Stiles, who was just looking anywhere else but at Joe. His eyes fell on his three friends in the back of the classroom. Kira was between looking desperately at Stiles and trying to calm down Scott. Scott looked like he was about to rip all of these men apart, but also looked terrified at the same time. Lydia… she couldn't take her eyes off Stiles, she almost looked like she was in a state of shock.

"Okay.. okay. I'll help you, but I need a sign of good faith first. Let some of the hostages go." The Sheriff said, trying to focus on being objective, but failing miserably. He hoped Joe would agree to let some students go, and silently prayed it would be Stiles and his friends. But he knew that was almost impossible now.

Joe shrugged and looked at all of the students.

"There's about eighteen of them in here now. I'll give you half. That's more then good faith…. but your son stays." Stiles saw that one coming, and tried to focus on staying calm. The Sheriff wanted to break down, but held his composure. Stiles was strong, he could handle it.

"…Okay. As soon as you send them out, I'll start looking."

"Don't disappoint me, Sheriff, I would hate to see you lose your boy." Joe said, as he gave an unfriendly pat on the back to Stiles.

"You have an entire police force at your disposal. Use it." Joe continued.

"Let me talk to—" The Sheriff started, before he heard the dreaded click of the phone.

The Sheriff stared at the phone in despair before finally putting it down.

"What happened?" Agent McCall said, putting his hand on the Sheriff's back while Coach and Melissa looked on urgently.

"He..He's going to send out half of the hostages." The Sheriff responded, Melissa nodded.

"That's good..What else?"

The Sheriff nervously put his hands on his hips and took a look around, unable to look his friends in the eye. He felt like he would break down and didn't want to look weak. He was supposed to be the anchor here. he was the one in charge. He simply couldn't keep it together.

"He knows who Stiles is… he knows he's my son."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Joe was standing in front of the room, his attention off Stiles for the moment. He randomly pointed to 9 students in the room, one of them being Scott. Stiles relaxed a ton when he realized Scott was being let go.

"You nine… get out." Joe said simply.

Eight of them walked out in a hurry, passing sorrowful glances to their friends and Stiles before leaving. Scott, however, didn't move at all.

"I'm not leaving. Pick someone else." Scott said, trying his best to stay calm. Stiles looked at him, confused and upset. What was he doing? This was his chance!

"I'm not asking you. Leave." Joe responded.

Scott shook his head.

"No."

Stiles, teary eyed, looked at Scott.

"Scott, you should go…"

"I'm not leaving you, Stiles! I won't leave you…" Scott said, trying to calm himself down. Joe shook his head and laughed, looking between the two boys, surprised by the exchange.

"That is some friend you've got there… such loyalty." Joe said, looking down at Stiles, before turning his attention to Scott.

"Have it your way. You go." Joe said, pointing to Kira. Kira shook her head.

"I don't want too."

Joe rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Joe said, looking between Scott, Stiles, and Kira.

Scott grabbed her shoulders, making her look into his eyes.

"Yes you are."

Kira shrugged him off.

"You're not the only one who cares about Stiles. And I care about you too! I can't just leave you, Stiles, and Lydia here. I won't do that… same as you."

"Your parents could know about this stone this guy is looking for. You can help Stiles' dad. You're one of the few people in Beacon Hills who knows about objects like this, you're more help to everyone outside of this classroom and you know it. They can't find that stone without someone who knows about the supernatural. Someone who knows who to ask and where to look."

"I don't know where to look, Scott!" Kira yelled in an intense whisper, out of Joe's earshot.

"You're parents might. You have to go." Scott said, edging her towards the door. Kira shook her head before her pleading eyes reached Scott's again.

"Please… please don't make me leave you."

Scott hugged her and whispered softly in her ear.

"You can help everyone. Find the stone and get us out of here."

Kira reluctantly let go of Scott, she grabbed Lydia's hand, who nodded at her, telling her to go. Kira walked toward the door before looking at Stiles. Stiles just smiled slightly at her, trying to maintain his composure. Kira could see how scared he was. She had to do something.

Someone had to do something.

Once Kira was in the school hallway and the exit was in view, she felt the urge to exit the school quickly. Maybe it was a selfish thought or maybe it was because she felt like she had a responsibility to fix this, to find the stone and save her friends. As soon as she exited, she spotted her parents standing close by. Her mother grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh, Kira, honey. Are you alright?!"

Kira smiled as she embraced her mother.

"I'm okay, mom."

Her father hugged her as well. They started throwing tons of questions at her, but she answered none of them. Her eyes moved around the front of the school, looking for the Sheriff, who seemed to be counting the hostages as they exited the school. She ran to him and her parents followed, their eyes laced with confusion.

"Sheriff!" Kira said, running to him, who was standing next to Malia, Coach, and Scott's parents.

The Sheriff turned to her and gave her a light hug.

"Kira.. thank God you're okay. What can you tell me about what is going on in there? We heard a gunshot earlier."

"There's 6 of them, all armed. The gunshot… they shot a kid in our class. Luke Brady."

Coach rubbed his eyes, his students were like his family. Even the ones he wasn't so crazy about, including Luke. The kid may have been one of those bratty rich kids, but he didn't deserve to die. None of them did.

"…Okay. Deputy Parrish… see if you can find the parents of a Luke Brady. Just.. send them over to me if you find them." Deputy Parrish nodded from a distance before going on his hunt for Mr. and Mrs. Brady.

"What else can you tell me?" Sheriff Stilinski continued.

"How are our boys?" Melissa McCall said, the question falling out of her mouth, the question she'd been itching to ask.

"They're okay. They're keeping Stiles separate from everyone else." Kira said, her heart breaking silently as she saw Sheriff Stilinski's face fall. Coach put a hand on his shoulder and the Sheriff just smiled lightly in response, thankful for the support but, unfortunately, it didn't do much good.

"Also, they were going to let Scott go… instead of me, but he, uh, he wouldn't leave Stiles, so…" Kira said, her voice cracking slightly.

The Sheriff looked awkwardly at Scott's parents, who just smiled at him in return.

"Sounds like Scott and Stiles." Melissa said, smiling proudly at Scott and Stiles' friendship. It really was the strongest she'd ever seen. The Sheriff lightly laughed, taking a moment to reflect on their friendship. It's always been a rock solid brotherhood.

"Yeah, it sure does."

From a distance, Deputy Parrish appeared to find Luke's parents. Coach nodded at the group and went over to them, knowing he should be the one to break the news to them about their son. The Sheriff was going to stop him, but he figured the news should come from someone they know.

"Do you know anything about this stone they are looking for?" Kira said, looking at the group. Everyone, except the Sheriff looked confused.

"Stone?" Agent McCall asked, confusedly.

"Yeah, that's what they're after. It's called a Desino Stone." The Sheriff replied. Kira looked at her parents, seeing if they recognized the name. They just shrugged in response having no idea.

"I don't know anything about it but I know who we could ask for help." Malia said, looking at the group. She knew she had to choose her words carefully around Mr. McCall, he was the only one who didn't know about the supernatural.

"Who?"

"Dr. Deaton. he knows a lot about that kinda thing, right?" Melissa said, also careful with her words around her husband.

"Also, Derek and Peter might know something." Kira added. "Who knows more about _that_ then the Hale's?"

Please Review guys! PLEASE! AND A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DID THIS TIME! I LOVE READING THEM!


	4. Deadline

SSooee - Hey! I'm glad you're enjoying this story with a cup of joe in the morning lol. I plan for this story to be a lot of chapters.. I guess somewhere in the 15 chapter neighborhood so settle in!

GFM- Scott definitely wolf's out but it takes a while for that to happen! You'll see why as you read along!

Janine- Stiles whump is definitely in this story lol.

Thanks everyone else for reviewing and reading. It makes me so happy! Alright here we go! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4- Deadline**

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and 6 other students were in the classroom now, along with Joe and 5 of his men. Scotts mind was flooded with ideas, with solutions that could end this nightmare they were trapped in, but he couldn't do it without revealing himself to everyone. Of course, Stiles, Lydia, and his other classmates were worth that risk, and he couldn't let anymore people die, but no one seemed to be in immediate danger right now. Scott knew that him turning was almost inevitable at this point, but he would try and delay it for as long as possible, to do it in front of as little people as possible.

Lydia on the other hand, seemed to be zoning out. Her head was focused on Stiles in front of the room, and how they could escape if he was separate from everyone else. Now more than ever, she realized how much Stiles meant to her and how much her heart would break if she ever lost him. She knew that Scott would never let that happen, but was he faster then a gun? How about six guns? Because that's how many were in the room.

Lydia moved her eyes off Stiles and took in the scene in front of her. Her, Scott, and the rest of the students were sitting in the last two rows of seats, closer to the back of the room. Her and Scott were closest to each other, and she noticed the rest of the students were closest to their friends as well. At the front of the room was the 5 armed men, all keeping their eyes on the students. Joe would occasionally look at the rest of the room, but he paced behind Stiles, watching him like a hawk. Stiles was sitting in Coach's seat, looking at the floor, appearing scared out of his mind.

Joe stopped pacing and looked at the students in the room.

"Nobody here would happen to know about what I'm looking for, would you?" Joe said, in a humored way, expecting the students to know nothing.

He was met with silence. They all heard him say "Desino Stone" on the phone.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Too bad, would've saved your lives." Joe finished, pacing the room again.

Lydia finally built up the courage to say something, and the sound of a voice other than Joe's actually bought a bit of relief to some of the students.

"If… if you don't find it? You're just going to kill a bunch of innocent kids?" Lydia said, her voice laced with fear.

Joe looked at her, surprised she had the guts to say anything at all.

"That's right, sweetheart. Desperate times." Joe said, smiling at her.

"This stone, what exactly.. is it supposed to do?" Scott said, Lydia giving him the courage to speak as well.

"I'm not sure it's worth saying, I don't think you would believe me if I told you." Joe said, his voice still laced with a bit of sarcasm.

"Whatever you think it does, you're obviously determined to get it. I wanna know what it does…please." Scott replied, adding the please at the end, as not to sound so commanding. He may be able to heal, but Stiles and Lydia couldn't. He couldn't afford to piss this guy off.

Joe felt entertained by the whole situation. Why not tell them? What harm could it really do?

"It prevents werewolves from turning if it's in their presence." Joe said. Most of the students looked at him like he was nuts, while Lydia, Stiles, and Scott just looked at each other.

"That's great. We're definitely dead now." One other student said. "He's obviously out of his mind."

"Shut up!" Another female student said in a loud whisper in response.

"I would listen to the young lady." Joe said, eying both students dangerously.

Both students immediately stopped talking. Joe smiled, obviously loving the control he had over the room. He then turned to Stiles, who had been sitting quietly, only occasionally looking at Scott and Lydia, but he was not making eye contact with Joe, by any and all means necessary.

Joe swung the chair around so Stiles was facing him, and not the rest of the class. Stiles slightly sucked in a breath as Joe leaned over him, Scott and Lydia exchanging a glance.

"So, what do you think… Stiles? You think daddy is going to come through for you?"

Stiles didn't respond, he just looked at Joe, getting agitated by the unwanted attention Joe seemed intent to give him. Joe smirked.

"What about your friends and classmates, you think he'll come through in enough time for them?"

Stiles seemed disturbed by the sentence.

"Time?"

"Of course… well I can't wait forever can I? No no no, I have a deadline. A deadline your father has to meet."

Joe's voice was quiet, but it was loud enough that Scott could hear, his wolf senses coming through.

"…or what?" Stiles muttered out.

Joe leaned in closer, whispering in Stiles' ear, it was so quiet, even Scott struggled slightly to hear. Stiles shifted uncomfortably.

"Your father has 4 hours to get me what I want. If he fails, I'm going to kill everyone in this room. But don't worry, I'll make sure you die last in front of dear old dad." Joe said.

When Joe backed up, he saw a tear in Stiles eye and knew he hit a nerve. Lydia caught the change in his demeanor and looked over at Scott, who was looking at Joe and Stiles warily. Lydia knew he heard what went on and moved closer to Scott.

"What was that about?"

Scott didn't even hear her, he was too focused on what was going on in the front of the room.

"You can't just keep that from my dad. How is he supposed to know?" Stiles said, shaking slightly with fear.

Some of the students looked up at this point, hearing the conversation for the first time, except Scott, who had been listening in the whole time.

"Well, I would think he would want to save you as soon as possible. I'd be surprised if he took longer than 4 hours…but I suppose telling him couldn't hurt either. Put a little pep in his step." Joe said, chuckling slightly.

Stiles looked over at Scott, who returned his uneasy gaze, and Stiles knew he had heard everything Joe said. The same thought was in both of their heads, 4 hours until someone dies.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The Sheriff's car pulled up outside of the Hale house. Malia, Sheriff Stilinski, and Scott's parents got out of the car and approached the front door.

"This is a little gloomy." Agent McCall said, shivering slightly as they approached the front door.

Melissa passed the Sheriff a look, knowing it would be impossible to really talk with Derek and Peter as long as Mr. McCall was around, given he didn't know anything supernatural existed. The sheriff turned to Agent McCall.

"Look, I, uh… need someone to man the radio and you're the only one authorized to do so. You mind hanging back to make sure we don't miss an update from the school?"

"Me?" Agent McCall said, looking surprised that he was the one chosen to watch the car.

"Yeah, I mean, if they speak in police code or something, Malia and I won't be able to understand and the Sheriff well, he obviously needs to speak to the Hale's about this stone or whatever…." Melissa said, looking at the Agent, who nodded, clearly a little annoyed. He walked back to the car and got in, watching the other three knock on the door.

They patiently waited. A few grueling seconds later, Peter answered the door, his signature smug smile on his face.

"Hmm… this is an interesting combination of people."

"Is Derek here? It's important." Malia said, avoiding her "father's" stare.

"Malia can we…" Peter said, ignoring her previous comment.

"Not now!…. Where is Derek?" Malia said, trying to control her temper. Peter looked a little hurt by her outburst, but saw she was clearly distressed. He looked at Melissa and the Sheriff, and they were a complete mess.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"Please, we need to talk to—"

"What's going on?" Derek said, walking in on the conversation. He had heard his name numerous times, distress laced in the voices who spoke it. "Does this have something to do with the hostage situation at the school?"

"It's all over the news." Peter added.

"Scott and Stiles.. they're in there?" Derek asked, but already knew the answer. Why else would Melissa and the Sheriff be here? Derek couldn't hide his concern. He truly valued Scott and Stiles' friendship to him.

"Yes." The Sheriff said.

"Scott could kill them all in seconds, I'm confused as to why he hasn't done that yet." Peter said, looking confused at the group.

"And reveal himself to his classmates? Scott and Stiles aren't the only ones in there, Lydia is too. Along with 6 other students." The Sheriff added.

Derek and Peter looked at each other and nodded. They moved to the side of the entrance, silently telling the three to come inside. Once in the living room of the Hale house, no one was able to sit down, except for Peter, because everyone else was panicking.

"What can we do to help?" Derek asked.

"The guy in charge, he is looking for something. He called it a, uh, a Desino Stone. Have either of you heard of it?"

"No…have you?" Derek said, looking at Peter. Peter shook his head. Derek was about to continue before the Sheriff's phone rang.

Sheriff Stilinksi picked the phone up so fast, it almost fell right out of it hands.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff! It's me again… your favorite bad guy." Joe said with a smile, looking at Stiles, then the other classmates.

"How did you get this number?" The Sheriff said, the last phone call he had with Joe coming from a private number attached to a police van. Derek and the others looked on in urgency.

"Your son gave me your number. He also managed to convince me I was keeping some pretty valuable information from you and thought I should let you know." Joe said, giving Stiles an unfriendly pat on the back. Stiles shivered in response.

"I want to talk to my son. Please."

"Any closer to finding my artifact?" Joe asked, a sense of nervousness in his voice. He was clearly desperate to get his hands on this stone.

"I'm working on it. But I'm not looking anymore unless you let me talk to Stiles!"

Joe looked shocked and yet, impressed.

"Normally, I would deny you with pleasure. But… since you're desperate." Joe put the phone to his chest so the Sheriff couldn't hear. He looked at Stiles. "Make it quick, son."

Joe gave Stiles the phone.

"Dad?"

"Stiles! Stiles… oh my god.. are you alright?!"

Stiles hesitated for a moment and looked at Joe, almost not wanting to say he was okay because he felt like he would jinx it somehow and he, somehow, wouldn't be okay anymore.

"Yeah.. I'm okay."

"Thank God. What about Scott and Lydia, son? The other students?" The Sheriff asked, relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, they're okay too."

"Don't worry, Stiles. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to get you out of there, okay?! I love you, Stiles. I love you."

The words caused a tear to spring from Stiles' eye.

"I love you t—"

Stiles was cut off by the phone being ripped from his hands. The Sheriff panicked at his son being interrupted.

"Stiles?!"

"That was touching… but I'm afraid I have to cut this short. You have an artifact to find and your son and I have some bonding to do."

"Please… just don't hurt him or anyone else. I'm looking for it."

"No promises. By the way, that little tidbit of information your son convinced me to share? You have 4 hours to find that stone. If you don't find it by then, well… I'm sure you can figure out what happens to these innocent kids. Chop chop, Sheriff."

And just like that, the line went dead.

 **Thanks everyone! Please Read and Review and let me know what ya think! Pretty please! Thanks :)**


	5. A Few of Them

Thanks to the people who dropped a review! I see people are favoriting and following, so please PLEASE feel free to let me know how you think the story is coming along. I LOVE reading them!

As you can probably already tell, Stiles is my favorite character to pick on lol (something common here on FanFic amiright?) Hope you are enjoying so far and get ready for some angst! Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 5- A Few of Them**

Sheriff Stilinski could swear he actually heard is heart break when he heard the click of the phone hanging up. He hung on the phone a while longer, willing a voice to come through the other end, but he was met with nothing more than silence. He put his phone in his pocket and finally looked up at all of the concerned faces surrounding him.

"What happened? What did he say?" Peter asked, urgency etched onto his features.

"Is everyone okay? Stiles… what did he say?" Melissa asked, her words falling out like a ton of bricks.

"He said we only have four hours to find the stone… the boys are okay, so are the rest of the students…"

The group didn't know how to feel, happy everyone was okay, but their hope outweighed by such a short, four hour deadline. Derek walked over to the Sheriff, who felt his eyes water with tears.

"I spoke to him… to Stiles. He sounds so scared, Derek… he's not like you guys. He's- He's human. This guy can hurt him, can- can kill—" Sheriff Stilinksi started to break under the weight of his own words.

Derek stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let it and I know Scott won't either. Besides, Stiles is… stronger as a kid then I ever was as a human."

The Sheriff looked at him and smiled slightly and nodded.

"So, about this stone, Dr. Deaton might be able to identify it. We should head over there. Less than four hours away from the psycho's dead line." Peter said, no one appreciating his blunt attitude.

"One step ahead of you, Kira and her parents are already over there." Melissa replied.

The group gathered their things and left, Peter and Derek following the Sheriff's car right to the Vet's office.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Deputy Parrish was outside of the school, talking to the Lieutenant of the SWAT team. They had been getting in position, identifying the classroom everyone was in through the windows.

"We have a clear shot of a few of the hostage takers. The snipers are ready on your go." The Lieutenant said to Parrish, his walkie in hand, ready to give the okay to take the shot.

"A few of them?" Parrish said, worriedly.

"Some of them are out of range, and the ringleader of the operation is standing too close to one of the students, it'd be a risky shot."

Another Sheriff from another town over, who was taking over Stilinksi's role, joined in the conversation.

"You have a shot?"

"Yes, but, like I said, only a few of them are in range. We can't hit them all, there would definitely be a risk of retaliation."

"We need to even the odds… take out as many as you can." The other Sheriff said, Parrish looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"What? If we can't shoot them all, we shouldn't shoot any of them! They'll shoot the students!"

"Those students are leverage. They won't shoot them, not anymore. Not when they need them alive to motivate us to find this stone.. or whatever."

"They've already killed one student and that's all we know about! They could have killed more!"

The other Sheriff turned to Parrish, seriousness in his eyes as he pointed at his own badge.

"You see this, kid? This says 'Sheriff'… yours says 'Deputy' which means you listen to my orders! Not the other way around. Stilinski is gone, which means I run the show! So follow your orders and stand down!"

Parrish passed him a dirty look, he had a horrible feeling about this.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"That son of a bitch… " Scott mumbled to Lydia, his eyes glowing red. Lydia caught his voice turn into a sort of light growl and looked in his direction. She started to panic sightly when she saw this eyes.

"Scott.. your eyes. You have to relax."

Scott took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, he really had to try and calm down. He got himself under control and nodded at Lydia, who sent a nod back at him in response.

"We have to get that guys attention off Stiles, or at least get some of these guys out of the room."

"What is that going to do? They're all armed."

"We can't just do nothing."

"You can't just wolf out in front of the whole class and take them out, and I don't know any other way to help Stiles or anyone else."

SMASH! The window to the classroom shattered as various students around the room ducked their heads and screamed, assuming one of the men in the front of their room were the ones shooting, but they were all surprised when they ducked their heads too.

"What the hell was… Rodriguez?! Boss, Rodriguez is down!" One of the men yelled to Joe, who backed up into the wall behind him, Stiles in front of him, ducked under the desk and looking at Scott and Lydia, surprise etched on all of their faces as Joe ran to his fallen comrade. He saw that he was bleeding from his chest, a gunshot wound.

He placed his fingers to his neck, no pulse.

"Dammit! We need to get out of this room. Before they—"

BANG!

Another gun shot rang through as everyone ducked again. Joe hurriedly looked around the room and all of his men were okay, out of the range of the shooting. Joe stood up quickly, aiming his gun at all of the students in the room, and flicked his gun in the direction of the door.

"Everyone, get out, now!" He yelled, the students started to run out, his men following close behind them. Scott and Lydia lagged behind, waiting for Stiles.

Stiles was roughly pulled up and pushed forward, close to Scott and Lydia finally, it felt like hours since he was near them.

"You okay?" Scott whispered quickly to him. Stiles sighed and nodded. Lydia instinctively grabbed his sleeve while the three exited the classroom.

Once in the hallway, Joe stood in front of everyone, boiling with anger, but knowing he had to focus on keeping himself and his men alive at any cost.

"We're leaving." Joe said, looking around the hallway for the nearest exit doors.

"…L-Leaving?" Lydia said, looking worriedly at Joe.

"Yes, leaving. Unfortunately for you, that means we have to get rid of some of the weight here, too many of us to all leave." Joe said, an evil smirk finding its way on to his lips.

"What do you mean?" Scott said, asking the question everyone wanted to know the answer too, but also dreaded the response.

"You two, you're coming along." Joe said, pointing to Scott and Lydia, who looked at each other, not knowing whether or not to panic or be relieved they wouldn't be "weight" that needed to be gotten rid of. Stiles looked shocked for a moment before Joe turned to him.

"You too, of course." Joe said, smiling. The move sent shivers down Stiles' spine.

"What about everyone else?" Stiles said, all the students looking around worriedly.

"You know, Stiles… I'm not as bad a guy as you probably think I am." Joe said, walking closer to Stiles, who stepped back slightly, but tried to maintain his composure. Scott looked at the man, threateningly, his eyes yearning to turn red.

"Really? I don't know… you look like a lot like a monster to me." Stiles said, his words coming out shakier than he'd like.

"I'm doing this because I have to, not because I want too. But those police out there? Whoever gave the order to shoot? They broke the rules… and I have to make an example, otherwise, I'm no longer a threat." Joe said, with a fake sincerity lacing his words as he spoke.

All the students looked at each other, horrified at what may come next. That was it, Scott couldn't let all of his classmates die. His eyes turned red as he prepared to turn, Lydia and Stiles looking at each other, but knew they couldn't stop him.

"You know what to do, make it qu—"

Joe was interrupted by the sound of the school doors opening, cops flooding the area, Deputy Parrish at the front of the line. Scott immediately calmed down, his eyes going back to normal.

"FREEZE!"

"Damn it… don't they ever learn?" Joe mumbled to himself as he readied his gun. Some of his men panicked and grabbed Scott and Lydia, guns aimed at them.

"No!" Stiles said, panicked at the situation his friends were in, especially Lydia. He knew Scott could save himself it came down to it but Lydia was just as vulnerable as he was. Stiles went to go to her and Scott, but a vicious arm found itself around his neck and suddenly he felt Joe behind him and the cold barrel of a gun against his head.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, also trying to pull away, but his human strength wasn't cutting it and he wasn't about to out himself to his classmates, the criminals, AND the police. He held back as best he could, his fingers crossed that no body would die right now. He didn't want to turn, but he knew he couldn't live with deaths on his conscience if he could have stopped it.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I START SHOOTING!" Joe yelled, everyone stopping in their tracks. All of the students, aside from Stiles, Scott, and Lydia had made their way over to police and were now watching from the background, tears in their eyes for the fear of losing their classmates.

"Let them go." Parrish said, trying his best to remain professional. He found it difficult to keep his composure, forming a sort of friendship with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and the rest of their friends.

"Boy, you show a serious lack of judgement coming in here like this. Tell your men to stand down or I'll start blowing people away!"

"Haven't you already hurt enough people?"

"Actually, I haven't reached my quota yet. I was about too, but you had to come in and crash the party." Joe said, looking at the students he was just about to kill, who were standing behind the police.

"Let them go, and we will give you the stone you're looking for." Parrish said, maybe he would buy it.

"Oh yeah? Where is Sheriff Stilinksi? I'm pretty sure he would want to be here to give it to me and get his son back." Joe said, his arm wrapping slightly tighter against Stiles' neck, who let out a strained noise in response.

Parrish got nervous and, unfortunately, it showed. Joe knew he was lying even before that, but now it was confirmed.

"We only decided to break our deal because you broke it first. Your job was to find the stone in exchange for the kids, but someone on your end decided to take a shot and managed to kill one of my men. Consider the old deal off."

Parrish was fuming at the new Sheriff's actions at this point. That's the whole reason Parrish decided to even enter the school, to try and figure out a way to manage the situation. To correct his mistake. He went in without permission, managing to convince his friends on the force to go along with him. He may lose his job, but he'd rather lose that then the lives of the innocent students.

"How about we make a new deal then?" Parrish said, his gun still aimed at Joe, but his eyes on Scott, Lydia, and Stiles, who were all panicking, except Scott actually looked more angry then anything. Parrish had almost forgotten he was a wolf, and that not being able to save his friends without revealing his secret was probably wrecking him inside.

Joe smirked.

"Okay, here's the new deal. One of these students should die, since you cost me one of my men. But, I'm going to let that slide, consider it my good deed for the day and, to be fair, you did get almost every student back… except for these three of course."

Parrish continued listening, getting more concerned with each second.

"Because of my generosity you are going to show me the same thing and let us walk out of here. If anyone follows or tries anything at all, I will kill one of them without any hesitation. When Stilinski gets the stone, tell him to call his son's phone and we will arrange a trade. Do you understand?"

Parrish said nothing.

"Shane…" Joe called out to one of his men, who cocked the gun aimed at Lydia, who let a tear fall.

"No! No… okay.. we have a deal." Parrish interrupted, while Scott and Stiles immediately tensed.

"Great." Joe said, moving his gun away from Stiles and at the police, as he slowly started to back up, opting to leave through the school's back entrance. His men followed suit, waiting until Joe was behind them, and backing up as well.

It absolutely killed Parrish that he had to let them walk out of here. He wanted nothing more than to take them down, right then and there, but he knew that all it would take was a split second for Joe or one of his men to pull the trigger and kill Scott, Stiles, or Lydia.

Joe turned the corner before sending a wink at Parrish, who's hand tightened against his gun in response. When they were out of sight, he finally let himself feel what just happened.

"Shit…" he whispered to himself.

Another officer came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You saved a lot of kids just now."

Parrish turned around and saw the 6 other students who were now rescued. If they hadn't have barged in, those kids would probably be dead by now. This was a victory, a small one to Parrish, but a victory nonetheless.

He walked up to one of the students, who smiled warmly at him in return.

"Let's go find your parents."

Read and Review? Pretty please?!


	6. I Had to do Something

GUYS OMG WHERE IS EVERYONE?! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID BUT OMG AM I LOSING PEOPLE?! ENJOY!

 **Chapter 6- I Had To Do Something**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PARRISH?!" The substitute Sheriff yelled, stomping over to Parrish who was walking out of the school.

"They were going to kill those kids because you killed one of their men! Somebody had to do something…" Parrish said, before pushing past him and heading to his police car.

"Yeah, and you did such a great job. You disobeyed a direct order and managed to drive the those men out of the building with students! Now we have no idea where they are!"

"At least I got some of them out. If I hadn't have gone in, these kids would dead as opposed to hugging their parents right now." Parrish said, turning to the Sheriff before getting in his car and slamming the door.

The Sheriff ducked his head down to the car window, and stuck his head in.

"You know what, kid? Consider yourself officially off this case!"

Parrish just rolled his eyes and drove off. He didn't want to be around the Sheriff anyway. With the calls he was making, this whole situation was becoming a whole lost worse than it already was. He couldn't listen to a man like that.

He picked up radio and switched to a private frequency, calling the sheriff he actually worked for.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"The Desino Stone… yeah, I've heard of it." Deaton said, feeling goosebumps raise slightly on his skin as heard the name of the artifact. It had been years since he'd heard it spoken. He thought it was practically forgotten.

Kira and her parents had already answered Deaton's questions about the hostage situation at the school, Deaton nauseated by the whole event. He had known Scott for a very long time, grown to see him like a son, Stiles too. He had become close with all of these kids.

"It is absolutely imperative that we get it. The situation at the school.." Mr. Yukirmura started.

"What does this stone have to do with that?"

"That's what those men who broke in are after." Kira's mother said, looking urgently at Dr. Deaton.

The Sheriff, the Hales, Scott's parents, and Malia all entered the Vet's office, interrupting the conversation momentarily.

"I was expecting you all to show up. Please, come in. Mr. and Mrs. Mcall, Sheriff…. I'm sorry to hear about the boys."

"Thank you." Mr. Mcall said, looking down in sadness for a moment.

"Kira and her parents told me about the stone the men are looking for. I've heard of it, I just wonder why he would want something like that." Deaton said, confusedly looking at his hands.

"What does it do?" The Sheriff asked.

"It's supposed to… it prevents werewolves from shifting." Deaton said, hesitation for a moment when he saw Mr. Mcall standing there. Mr. Mcall laughed slightly in response.

"Great, so he's out of his mind and after some fantasy rock. Now what?"

The Sheriff just sighed, it would just be better if Scott's father knew that supernaturals do exist, but now really wasn't the time to get into all of that.

"I wonder how things are going at the school… do you mind running out to the radio again to see how things are going?"

"…Sure." Mr. Mcall said silently. He wanted to stay and listen, but he would rather be at the school anyway, rather than chasing down some fantasy. He headed out to man the radio once again, while the remaining members of the group stayed in the vets office.

The group looked at each other as they heard the door to the office close.

"We are going to have to tell him about all this sooner or later." Melissa said.

"I know… but we don't have time to ease him into that right now." Derek stated, standing with his arms folded as he looked at Deaton to continue.

"So this stone.. prevents werewolves from shifting? Is it real?" Malia asked.

"Very."

"Great, where can we find it?" The Sheriff asked urgently, trying to sidestep all the questions and get to the point.

"It's been a really long time since I've even heard the name of it spoken. The last time I heard anything, it was supposed to be in these caves that used to be out in the woods, but the caves were destroyed years ago."

"Great.. so it could be anywhere in the woods then." Derek said, sadly.

"I'm sure it looks different than an ordinary rock… maybe it's not that hard to find?" Deaton responded.

"I hope not… it's been an hour since that man called me from Stiles' phone. We only have three hours left." Stilinksi said before hearing his phone go off. He saw the name pop up on the screen, Parrish. He excused himself from the room and took the call, everyone else looking on in anticipation.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Mr. McCall was sitting outside in the Sheriff's car, his eyes glued to the front doors of the Hale house, desperate for someone to walk out with some good news.

"Sheriff Stilinksi, pick up, it's urgent." A voice came through over the walkie in the car.

"Who is this?" Mr. McCall said, picking up the radio hurriedly.

"Who is this?" Parrish replied.

"I'm with the FBI, it's Agent McCall, now who is—"

"Mr. McCall, it's Deputy Parrish! Please, you need to get Sheriff Stilinski right away, it's urgent!"

Agent McCall left the squad car immediately and ran inside. Moments later, everyone who was just inside the Hale house was now surrounding the police car, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski manning the radio.

"Parrish, what's going on?" The Sheriff said, looking at everyone surrounding him.

"They were going to kill them sir, I had to do something. This new Sheriff that took over at the scene, he's crazy! I couldn't just let him get everyone—"

"Parrish, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

"I busted in, me and a few more men. That new Sheriff, he took out one of their guys with a sniper and the man in charged freaked out. We broke into the school in time to save most of the students."

Everyone on the other end immediately smiled.

"That's great!"

"There's more." The deputy said grimly, a tone that didn't go unnoticed by the group listening to him.

"What is it?" The Sheriff said, his smile immediately dissipating as he awaited the response.

"The men got away… and they left with… Scott, Lydia, and Stiles."

The Sheriff's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest, along with everyone else standing around him. He exchanged a glance with Melissa, both of them looking heartbrokenly at each other.

"How long ago was this?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I'm on my way back to the station."

"Turn around, and go back to the school. I'm on my way."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were marched outside and were horrified at a few vans parked in the parking lot.

"You don't have to do this, okay? You can just leave us here and go!" Lydia panicked, not wanting to be taken anywhere.

Joe stifled a laugh before calling to her, him and Stiles being slightly behind Lydia, Scott, and the rest of his men.

"I still haven't got what I need, young lady. Until I do, nobody goes anywhere…" Joe said before gripping Stiles' arm a bit harder.

The group finally reached the first van and stopped in front of it, Stiles and Lydia passing a look to Scott, dropping a hit that if he was gonna do something, now's the time. Scott slightly nodded before his eyes started to get the familiar shade of red. However, it all stopped when Joe said one sentence.

"Let's go." He said, dragging Stiles along to the other van.

"Wait.. wait, what?" Stiles blurted out, attempting to pull his arm away.

"I'd feel better if we rode together, son. I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket." Joe said, smirking at Stiles and tightening his grip.

Scott immediately went from wolfing out to a scared kid trying desperately to protect his friend.

"Please, don't do that. You've had him separate from us this whole time!"

"Get them in the van." Joe said, turning around, Stiles in hand.

"Stiles!" Lydia said, managing to get away for a moment, trying to run to Stiles. One of Joe's men yelled at her to stop.

"Hey!"

Lydia kept running, Stiles managing to gain enough strength to turn himself around, just in time to see Lydia fall backwards, a man with a tough grip on her hair.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled out, desperate to get away from Joe. A surge of adrenaline ran through him as he saw Lydia in danger. He elbowed Joe as hard as he could, the man finally releasing his grip with a grunt. Stiles then landed a hard punch to Joe's face and ran to Lydia.

"You little son of a bitch!" Joe said, as he took a knife out and started toward Stiles and Lydia.

Scott's eyes went red and it took almost no effort for him to shift this time. He shifted fully and let out a growl that caught the attention of everyone in the parking lot. Joe's men backed away from him as he took one of those men to the ground. All of Joe's men took out their guns, aiming it at Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled from the ground beside Lydia, who was looking on at the scene in horror.

"EVERYBODY DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Sheriff Stilinski said as he ran up to the group, a gun in his hand, Agent McCall, Melissa, Derek, Peter, Kira, her parents, and Deaton slowly behind him. Parrish came up behind them as well, his weapon drawn.

Scott immediately went back to normal, feeling confused.

"Something's wrong…" He said quietly to himself.

"What the hell is going on here…?" Agent McCall said, shocked at having just seen his son turn into.. a werewolf?

"That's a story for another time." Peter said, smartly, watching the scene unfold before him.

"STILES!" A yell rang out from Lydia, who was staring at Joe in horror.

The shriek caused everyone in the area to look over at Joe, who had Stiles by the hair.. a knife to his throat.

"Wow… this is an amazing turn of events. First, you're a wolf." Joe said, pointing at Scott, who was now standing between both his parents, although a little bit in front of the group as he attempted to slowly inch over to Joe and Stiles.

"You… punch me in the face." Joe said, his grip on Stiles tightening as he spoke directly in Stiles' ear. "And daddy dearest finally shows up."

"Let my son go, now." The Sheriff said, his gun aimed at Joe.

"Do you have my artifact?"

Scott took this moment to run up to Lydia and pull her up, closer to their friends and parents.

Joe smiled before whispering in Stiles' ear again, making his father and Scott steam, and Stiles attempt to pull away, but he was too afraid to move at all with the knife at his neck.

"Looks like daddy didn't get the job done, kid."

"I can help you get what you want, but you have to let everyone here walk away." Deaton said, stepping up.

Joe smiled before speaking again.

"It pains me to admit this, but I've literally lost every chip I have, except for your son. So, until I get that stone, Stiles isn't going anywhere." Joe said, slowly starting to back up, his men backing up with him.

"Dad…" Stiles felt himself about to break down. He was about to be taken by these men, with no one else. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt comforted before that he had his friends with him, especially Scott since he could wolf out at any time and break them out of wherever they were going to. Now he would be alone, and he was terrified about what would happen to him.

"I'm not letting you take my son from me… not again."


	7. Miles From There

Guys I am so sorry this is a couple days late! I am at the end of the semester so I have like a million exams and had a big one tonight and was studying all week! But here is the chapter, as promised! I will continue to update on Tuesdays so still check then! This week was just off for me!

 **Chapter 7- Miles From There**

You could cut the tension between everyone in the parking lot with a knife. The scene was one Malia wouldn't soon forget, Derek and Peter standing back, Derek looking ready to pounce on all of these men in an instant. Lydia in tears staring a bit ahead of the group, along with Scott, who seemed to get a bit closer to Joe and Stiles with each second that passed. Kira started to make her way towards Scott, but her parents kept a firm hand on her, trying to keep her from getting any closer to danger than she already was. Melissa and Mr. McCall went to go to Scott, but he turned to them and shook his head, warning them to stay back.

To say Mr. McCall was confused was an understatement. He had just seen his teenage human son change into a wolf. He didn't even know that was…possible? He had questions, but he knew it had to wait. Deaton seemed also to be inching closer to Stiles, hoping he could reason with Joe.

Stiles was just terrified, his face had fear and pain written all over it as the cold steel of the knife touched his neck and Joe's breath could be felt right beside him. Every word he uttered oozed confidence, which made Stiles even more horrified than the situation permitted. Joe was confident his plan would work, even with all thats gone wrong so far for him.

The worst was Sheriff Stiiinski, a tear falling from his face as he was at a loss for what to do. His threats seemed to have no impact on the situation, he knew there wasn't anything he could do to prevent this man from taking Stiles away. He couldn't bear to see his son be put in anymore danger, he had seen more than his fair share.

"Not gonna let me? I certainly hope you have very good aim and a lot of bullets to fire, because there's a lot more of my men with weapons then there are of you and your son is standing awfully close to me."

"I wanna go with you." Derek said, desperate to try anything to get Stiles out of the situation.

"Are you an idiot?" Peter muttered to him as he walked forward, still staying slightly in the shadows as he always did. He thought it best to not get too involved. These weren't his friends, they were Derek's.

"The only thing I want is that fucking stone! Get it to me or you will never see your son again! It's just that simple!" Joe said, waving his gun around, for the first time, he almost came across desperate. His outburst made Stiles jump slightly.

The Sheriff dropped his gun slightly as tears threatened to fall again.

"Please.. please, don't take my son from me."

Stiles could almost feel his heart break as his father and himself locked eyes.

"It's okay, Dad." Stiles said, not believing his own words as they left his lips. This statement only made his father feel worse however, while everyone just stood in utter sadness, knowing nothing could truly be done to prevent this. Stiles looked at Scott, who sent a nod his way. Scott would be coming after him and Stiles knew that.

"You have until noon tomorrow to get me that stone. You're lucky, I'm giving you more than enough time to get this done. I don't want to see any of you again unless you have that stone in your hand." Joe said, pointing his gun at the group.

"Wait.." Lydia started, desperate to say something to prevent them from leaving with Stiles.

"Enough. Let's go." Joe said, dragging Stiles along before tossing him into the back of a van. Both vans took off moments later, and everyone just stared at the tire marks in their wake. Scott stared a moment longer before looking at his own hands in confusion and regret.

"What the hell just happened?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Stiles was thrown into the back of the van, he immediately started to back away from Joe and a few other men who were getting in the back of the van along with him. Stiles felt the van start to move before catching a nod Joe sent to another one of his men.

"Now, Stiles, this is a bit of a drive…"

"Where are we going?" Stiles blurted out, unable to hide the shakiness in his voice. He was used to being the one who had all the information, now he felt completely in the dark, an idea he wasn't used too and one that scared the hell out of him.

Joe knelt down to Stiles' level, Stiles tried to back away some more, but there was a man who had walked behind him at this point. Stiles bumped into him and tried to jump up to a standing position, but the man behind knelt down and gripped Stiles' arms, holding him still while Joe got inches from Stiles.

Stiles turned his face away, but the Joe grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat as he teared up.

"I'm a fan of surprises, so I'm gonna keep that one to myself, son. But here's the thing, it's a bit of a drive so, I'm gonna need you to get some shut eye."

Joe let go of Stiles, who immediately started to hyperventilate when he saw a rag coming at him. He had seen enough movies to know what that was. Chloroform.

"No, no- wait, hold on—" Stiles immediately started to fight. Another man came over and held Stiles, while Joe put the rag in his face. Within seconds, Stiles was feeling it. In his mind, he was fighting like hell, but, really, he wasn't doing much of anything but losing consciousness. Before he knew it, it all faded to black and he fell limp in the arms of the man behind him.

"Cuff his hands and find a way to ditch our scent. We can't afford to be followed." Joe said before staring at Stiles a moment longer with a smile before walking away to speak to the driver.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"DAMN IT!" Sheriff Stilinski said as he watched van disappear into the night.

"We have to find this stone… we have to get him back!" Lydia said, turning to Scott, The Sheriff, and Derek, who were now all standing next to each other.

"My husband and I will go back to our house, look at some of my ancestors books to see if we can find any information about what it looks like. Maybe we can reach out to some old friends about it as well. I promise, Sheriff, we will do whatever it takes to help you." Kira's mother said.

"I'm gonna stay here, mom. Call me if you guys find anything." Kira said, as she kissed her mother and father goodbye. Her parents were worried for her safety, but she had proved time and time again that she could handle herself.

The Sherriff was wondering in circles, wracking his mind for some sort of plan.

"One of you can pick up the scent, can't you?!" Sheriff Stilinski said, bordering on hysterics.

Scott nodded and looked for the scent, but for some reason, couldn't find one. He looked at Derek and Malia, seeing if they were having the same problem. Derek slowly shook his head in confusion, Malia as well.

"What's going on?" Deaton asked, noticing the negative body language the three were giving to each other.

"I can't pick up the scent." Scott said, in confusion. What the hell? He should definitely be able to pick up Stiles' scent.

"What do you mean?!" Stiles' dad yelled in desperation.

"I can't either, it's like they weren't even here." Derek said, looking around desperately, searching for the scent.

The rest of the group looked at Malia, who shook her head, sadly, in response.

"I can't smell anything…"

"Deaton, we have to find this stone now! I want Stiles out of there as soon as possible and I am not waiting until tomorrow to find the stone."

Deaton nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"I have some old contacts that might be able to help tell us what it looks like. In the meantime, why don't we all head to the woods and start looking."

The group nodded, got in their cars, and took off to the woods. Luckily, Beacon Hills was a small town, and they all managed to get there in what seemed like minutes. They all met in a clearing just beyond the woods, Deaton just hanging up his cell phone as he exited Sheriff Stilinski's police cruiser.

"Your contacts give you any information?" Parrish asked urgently as he exited his car as well, Malia, Scott, and Lydia following close behind him.

Deaton nodded as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"They told me that it was small… and that it's made of a material that contains phosphorus." Deaton said, a slight smile on his face. The rest of the group just looked confused, except for Lydia who also smiled slightly.

"How does that help?" Malia asked.

"It glows under a backlight." Lydia said. Parrish and the Sheriff looked at each other before going to their respective trunks, pulling out the black light they would usually use to search for blood or other forms of DNA in a crime scene.

"We only have two, so we are going to have to split up into groups." The Sheriff said.

The group split up, Scott, Lydia, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, Kira, and Peter in one group. Parrish, Peter, Malia, Derek, Agent McCall, and Deaton in the other. The groups then split up, splitting in the center. where the clearing was, and working their way outwards until they reached the end of the woods. Hopefully they could find the stone before sun rise or the backlight would be no help at all.

Deaton's group headed out, Parrish waving the flashlight about, looking for anything that looked even remotely glowing, Malia close behind him. Agent McCall just started using a regular flashlight, looking for any small stone that looked out of the ordinary, his mind still wracked with everything he just witnessed. Peter seemed to be wondering in the middle, hardly appearing to be looking at all, while Deaton and Derek took up the back. Deaton happened to have a small black light attached to his keys that he was using to look for anything glowing, luckily, he knew backlights were useful when it came to the supernatural, and Deaton always liked being prepared.

"Why couldn't we pick up Stiles' scent? Any of their scents?" Derek asked, the issue hanging out in the back of his mind.

Deaton shook his head, disappointedly.

"I'm not sure. They may have found a way to cover their scent, but you still should have been able to track something at the school. Scott and Lydia would have mentioned if had they done something to cover Stiles' scent in the classroom, which they also wouldn't have done since they certainly didn't think Scott was a werewolf."

"You think we will be able to find this stone?" Derek asked, worry laced in his voice.

"It's a small stone, and these woods cover a lot of area. It's gonna be hard to find, but the backlights should help."

"I'm not going to let Stiles die." Derek said, as he began looking again. Deaton nodded his head and also focused on his search.

"Me neither."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The slamming of a door suddenly forced Stiles' awake. Groggy, he went to rub his eyes, but quickly realized he couldn't move his hands. He silently cursed to himself and took in his surroundings. He was still in the van, which had now stopped moving, and he saw a figure approaching the back door and opening it. Stiles hadn't fully picked his head up yet, perhaps silently hoping that nobody would notice he was awake.

He heard Joe's unmistakable voice from behind him, chatting with another one of his men about their current location. Stiles focused in on the conversation, picking up bits and pieces as the words were exchanged.

 _Warehouse… no one will find us… miles… Reno._

"Reno… Nevada?" Stiles thought to himself, almost feeling nauseated at the thought that he was in an entirely different state. On the plus side, at least he was still only a couple hours away from Beacon Hills.

The doors to the back of the van opened and Stiles' was greeted with the night time air. For a second, he thought about closing his eyes to continue to make his presence unknown, unfortunately though, the man who opened the doors to the back of the van smiled at Stiles.

"Look who's up." The man, Dennis, said.

Stiles then saw Joe's feet beside him, and heard the voice he know loathed with everything in him. Joe grabbed Stiles by his hood and pulled him to his feet and he started to walk him out of the van.

"Just in time.." Joe said, as he threw Stiles to Dennis, who was outside waiting.

Stiles struggled for a moment before taking in his surroundings. He was in a heavily wooded area, nothing but trees and a small cabin to his right. He couldn't hear the sound of any sort of civilization anywhere, there wasn't even a road. It looked like the vans just drove through the forest. On the plus side, there were tire tracks left behind. Hopefully, someone would be able to find him using those, or his scent.

Stiles suddenly felt himself being pulled into the direction of the cabin. He would have tried resisting, but he knew there was really no point, there were 7 men and one of him, and nowhere to run. He wouldn't even know where to start looking for help if he had somehow managed to get away, by some miracle.

Once they got inside, Stiles was lead to a small room and pushed inside. He stumbled slightly, but managed to maintain a standing position. He went to turn around, but Joe was quickly behind him. He felt Joe tug on his wrists and undo one of the cuffs, which he then cuffed to the bedrail of the dingy bed in the room.

"Sit." Joe ordered, but Stiles remained standing. He may have absolutely nothing left but his dignity, and he was going to make damn sure he held on to that.

Joe rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles down on the bed. Stiles passed him a dirty look as he sat down next to him.

"So, your buddy being a werewolf might have been an interesting bit of information worth mentioning." Joe said. Stiles just stayed silent.

"And when I mentioned the stone affecting the shift of a werewolf, and your classmates looked at me like I was out of my mind, you knew I wasn't."

Stiles just kept staring at the floor. What the hell was this guy getting at?

"Which tells me that you know more than you're letting on." Joe finally said. Stiles immediately felt his heart racing, Joe must have thought he knew something about the stone he was asking for and intentionally hid that information from him, which of course wasn't true, but all that matters is that Joe thought he did.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably as Joe put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in slightly closer.

"I don't.. I don't know anything about that stone." Stiles said, looking at Joe for the first time it what seemed like ever.

"Just like you didn't know anything about werewolves?" Joe said, his voice sounding more dangerous with each word that left his mouth.

"Just because I know about that doesn't mean I know about everything." Stiles replied. He could already tell Joe thought he wasn't telling the truth.

Joe sent a nod at Dennis who smiled and left the room. It sent shivers down Stiles' spine.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

Stiles just passed him a look and was about to reply before Dennis came back in and handed.. a knife, to Joe. Stiles immediately felt himself tear up, but hid it well.

"I'm not lying to you." Stiles simply said as Joe stood up. Stiles took the moment to back away from him, terrified about what was about to happen.

Joe twirled the knife in his hand before pointing it at Stiles' face, the knife getting way to close for comfort.

"You sure?"

"Why would I hide that? You think I would let my friends die for a rock? You think I want to be here?! I would tell you whatever I know if I knew anything but I don't!" Stiles started yelling, the knife obviously beginning to seriously freak him out.

Joe smiled and looked at Dennis.

"What do you think, Dennis? Think he's telling the truth?"

Dennis smiled.

"Not sure, boss."


	8. A Desperate One

Oh no.. I think I lost some people with my late update lol You guys still with me?! Special Thank you to **LovedK** for being my only reviewer this week! Thank you! C'mon guys, jump back in with me! :) Drop me a review!

 **Chapter 8- A Desperate One**

"Please… I have no reason to keep anything from you." Stiles said, getting desperate to save himself now as Jeff just seemed to inch closer with the knife in hand.

Joe smirked slightly before putting the knife away in his pocket. Stiles felt a bit of relief for once, letting out a small breath. Joe put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I believe you, Stiles." Joe said. "But I still have a message I have to send to your dad and your friends."

Stiles didn't even get the chance to feel confused before he felt a blow to the stomach. Stiles bent over in pain and let out a grunt, the only reason he was still sitting in a semi normal position was due to his hand being cuffed to the bed rail and Joe's hand on his shoulder.

Joe landed another punch to Stiles' face, who felt dazed after. The beating continued, and seemed to go on for hours, Stiles really feeling the pain. Joe only hit him for a few minutes or so, but it just seemed to last forever. By the time it was over, Joe had uncuffed Stiles' hand and he immediately fell to the floor.

Everything seemed like a blur to Stiles, he had never gotten such a beating in his whole life, not even when Gerard let him have it the year Scott first got turned. He suddenly felt his head being ripped up by his hair, Joe saying something inaudible, and then he was let go as the door slammed. Moments later, Stiles went from seeing a blurry room to blackness as he finally gave in and passed out.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The Sheriff seemed to be in hysterics and moving in a scattered pace as he searched the woods for the stone that would bring his son back to him. He heard a small whimper coming from behind him and knew immediately that it was Lydia. He knew her and Stiles always had a confusing, but strong, relationship. He turned around and saw Scott approaching her. The Sheriff smiled at him and continued his search as he heard Scott comforting Lydia behind him.

"Hey, we are going to get him back." Scott said, and despite his worry for his best friends safety, Scott felt more than confident he would save Stiles. He wouldn't let anything happen to his best friend.

"Wh-what if something has already happened?"

Scott looked at Lydia, extremely worried. He saw this look in her eyes, this look that didn't show Lydia was worried because she thought something would happen, but because she knew something already had happened. She looked like she was getting that all too familiar "feeling".

"Lydia… what is it?" Scott's confidence in himself to rescue Stiles plummeting in seconds.

"I-I don't know…"

Scott was about to press further before a sound in the distance demanded his attention. Everyone in the Sheriff's group heard it too, a message deliver to the Sheriff's phone and the Sheriff uttering his son's name.

"It's from Stiles."

The group ran up to him as he opened the message.. a video message. Suddenly, everyone knew what it might be. If Stiles had somehow gotten a hold of his phone, he wouldn't have taken the time to send a video message, it would have been a quick text saying his location or that he was okay.

Scott looked at the Sheriff.

"Maybe you should let me.."

The Sheriff shook his head and quickly opened the message. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life, Scott as well. The whole group felt nauseated.

There sat Stiles, on a bed, cuffed to a bed rail. Stiles had a look of intense worry on his face and tears in his eyes as he told Joe he didn't know anything about anything. It made Sheriff Stilinski's heart break. He felt like he was going to crush the phone in his bare hands.

Scotts heart started racing a mile a minute as he saw Joe inching a knife at Stiles, Stiles looking terrified and distraught. The group felt relief when Joe put the knife away and said he believed Stiles, but the relief quickly vanished when Joe landed a punch, then two, then a hell of a lot more than that.

Lydia could't take it anymore and started hysterical crying as she quickly walked away. The Sheriff went from angry to the saddest and the most hurt he'd ever been. Melissa put a gentle hand on the Sheriff's shoulder as he too started sobbing. Even Peter looked like he felt horrible.

Scott simply felt enraged, wanting so badly to smash something, to kill someone. He felt his veins popping right out of his neck. Kira quickly tried to get his attention before he turned.

"Please.. Scott, try and calm down."

Scott was about to respond before looking at the video again. By the time the punches and kicks stopped Stiles was completely dazed, squinting his eyes and clutching his stomach in pain. Joe looked at the camera and smiled before uncuffing Stiles' hand and he fell to the hard floor beneath him.

Joe bent down to Stiles and grabbed him by his hair, aiming his head at the camera. Stiles' hand weakly shot up as he felt a pain in his head from the force his hair was pulled. Scott and the Sheriff both saw red, Scott more angry and the Sheriff not remembering being this sad since he lost his wife. He knew he was a police officer, but he would kill this man the minute he laid eyes on him.

"Consider that payback for killing one of my men and not delivering the stone to me in the 4 hours we agreed upon. Don't forget, Sheriff, you deliver that stone by the new deadline of noon tomorrow or you'll never see your son again."

Joe let go of Stiles, who winced on the floor and soon passed out, as Joe left the room. Then the video ended.

The group just stood there, stunned by what they just witnessed. Kira was caught between feeling horrible for Stiles and comforting Scott, who was literally crying out of aggravation and sadness. Peter was standing a little farther from the group, rubbing his head and mumbling to himself about the whole situation, Lydia was absolutely beside herself, hysterical crying and standing next to the Sheriff who had an arm around her shoulder, and was breathing heavily, just trying to calm himself down.

"FUCK!" The Sheriff eventually yelled out, squatting down to the floor with his head in his hands.

Scott and Lydia put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to get him back, we have to get my son back."

"We're going to get him back." Scott said sadly, but with that all too familiar sound of determination in his voice.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Parrish's group heard the shout from the Sheriff in the distance, and each of them started to panic, especially Malia and Derek.

"Something must have happened.." Derek said, worry etching his features.

Malia didn't even say anything before she started off in the direction of the other group, but Deaton's hand stopped her.

"The biggest help we can be to Stiles right now is to find that stone."

Parrish immediately went on his radio and contacted the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, whats going on?"

After a few moments of silence, and everyone waiting in anticipation for a response, a voice of dread came over the radio.

"…They sent a video." The Sheriff's voice came over, Parrish never heard him sound so broken. Parrish put his head down and suddenly felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. Deaton just put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh, not even wanting to know what the other group had just watched.

"We should keep looking." Agent McCall said, obviously trying to distract himself and the rest of the group from the situation.

Malia nodded and started looking again, aggressively. She started digging around and ripping roots out of the ground, clearly getting angrier with each passing second and her eyes switched to the all too familiar shade of blue.

"Malia, hey… hey.. calm down." Derek said, understanding her frustration, but knowing that flipping out would get them nowhere.

"I have to find that damn stone!" Malia said, pushing Derek out of the way. Derek landing on his back before standing up again.

"Malia! You have too—" Derek started yelling.

"Calm down!? WE HAVE TO FIND A STONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPOSSIBLE THAT EVEN SOUNDS?!" Malia yelled through her tears. Derek looked sorrowfully at her before just pulling her into a hug, thinking that was the only thing he could do to comfort her.

As much as the group hated to admit it, finding one stone in the middle of the night in the woods _did_ sound impossible. But they needed to find it, so they had to stay hopeful, so for them, it wasn't even a question of if. Just a matter of time.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Stiles finally opened his eyes, he was still lying on the floor. His heart sunk to his stomach when he realized where he was and that the whole experience wasn't actually just some extremely vivid nightmare. Then the pain came, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach was killing him, he had a massive headache, his ribs were all messed up, and his wrist was cut from where he was cuffed. He was jerked around so much while cuffed to the bed rail that the cuffs dug into his wrist.

Stiles used all the strength he had to stand and sat down on the bed again, clutching his wrist to chest and his other hand shot to his clearly injured ribs.

How did this happen? He just went to school like any other day and ended up here? It just wasn't fair.

Stiles stopped his streaming thoughts to take a look at the room he was in. Just a bed, a small window the size of a textbook, the steel door blocking him from leaving the room, and that was about it. Stiles took a moment to lift up his hoodie and saw his ribs were red and swollen. He choked up a little bit, letting himself really feel the sadness for the first time. He was alone now, he didn't have anyone to look brave in front of.

"C'mon, Stiles. Pull it together." Stiles said to himself, before finally standing up. He headed towards the door and tried his luck. He wiggled the handle, locked. Not surprising at all, but still worth a shot. He then looked out the window, seeing it was still night, so he mustn't have been out that long. All he saw outside was trees and nothing more.

Stiles felt his stomach growl, realizing how long it had been since he had eaten. He skipped breakfast this morning, so he hadn't eaten or drank anything in almost 24 hours. He needed something to eat or drink, he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. So he just sat back down and waited, waited until noon tomorrow. That was all he had to do, survive the next 12 or so hours.

He should have known though, it wouldn't be as easy as just waiting around. He heard the door opening again and stood up as Joe walked in with Dennis. Stiles immediately started backing up until he hit the wall of the very small room.

"Good to see your awake, Stiles." Joe said with a smile, loaded with threatening undertones.

"Stay away from me… please." Stiles just said, weakly holding his arm out and his eyes watering, but he was determined to not let a tear fall. He couldn't take getting beat up again so soon.

"Calm yourself down. I'm just here to give you something to eat… I need to keep you alive, at least until tomorrow." Joe said, smirking and looking at Dennis. Dennis snickered and threw a sandwich at Stiles, who didn't even make the slightest move to catch it and just let it fall to the floor.

"You should eat that." Dennis said, pointing to it on the floor.

Stiles was starving, but he was NOT going to eat that. He knew it seemed juvenile, that he would be stronger and more likely to escape or more likely to fight harder if he ate something, but he wasn't going to give in to them.

"I'm not hungry."

Joe smiled. "Well… we both know that's not true."

"I don't want it."

Joe picked the sandwich up off the floor and threw it on Stiles' bed. He walked up to him and grabbed him by his hoodie, pulling him closer. Stiles inched away, but managed to get the courage to look at Joe when he spoke.

"That's the only meal you're getting, son. I would think someone in your position would want their strength. Trust me, you'll probably need it." Joe said, before letting go and giving Stiles a not so friendly pat on the cheek. Stiles let out a breath as he watched Joe leave the room. Dennis smiled at him and dropped a water bottle next to Stiles' feet before leaving as well.

Stiles took a seat on the bed again and put his head in his hands. He couldn't stand being treated like this anymore, being told what to do, constantly fearing for his life, having his whole existence being dependent on finding some stone? Why the hell did this guy want that stone so bad anyway?

Whatever the reason, Stiles wasn't so sure he really cared. He had always been a curious person, but now he was just a desperate one. He just wanted to live.

Review guys! Please!


	9. Please Find Me

Hey all! I'm glad you guys are still with the story! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter gets pretty intense so I hope you're ready. Don't hate me it's on a bit of a cliffhanger lol. Enjoy, read, and review! Thanks!

 **Chapter 9- Please Find Me**

Both groups spent the night searching, and both groups came up short. No backlight catching anything, no stone to be found. They had actually managed to cover most of the woods, hard pressed there was any territory missed.

They met in the middle of the clearing where they had started the search, everyone one of them exhausted from looking for hours, it now being around 2am.

"What are we gonna do now? It's 2am, we have 10 hours left and no stone." Kira said, looking panicky at the group.

The Sheriff looked the worst out of everyone, understandably. He just kept shaking his head, his hope dwindling at a rapid rate. He turned to Deaton, angrily.

"You said it would be here… YOU SAID IT WOULD BE HERE!" The Sheriff yelled, his face turning beat red as tears ran down his face.

"Sheriff! Sir, you have to calm down!" Parrish said, holding him back slightly.

Deaton just looked down before responding.

"I know… but it's been years. Thats the last place I heard it was. If someone had taken it or maybe we missed something. I'm so sorry we didn't find it."

"It's not your fault." Scott said, putting a hand on his bosses shoulder.

"No, it is.. I did say it would be he—"

"Scotts right, Deaton it isn't your fault. I'm the one who's sorry. I just.. I have to see my son again." The Sheriff said, putting his head down and he felt the tears coming again. Deaton just looked sorrowfully at the Sheriff. Deaton found himself incredibly worried and sad about Stiles, he could only imagine the way his father was feeling.

"I'm going to head back to the school… see if I can't catch a scent from the classroom we were all in." Scott said, desperate to do anything he could to stay active in the search. This was his best friends' life on the line.

"I'm coming." Lydia said, her tiredness not a factor. She was running on pure adrenaline.

"Me too." Derek said, moving to stand next to Scott and Lydia.

"Not without me." Malia said. Derek responded, putting his hand out and stopping her. She looked at him, confused and angry.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We can't all go to the school and look in the same place. We need to split up."

"Split up and go where?!" Malia said, getting angry again.

"I have to head back to the station and give a description of these guys to a sketch artist. Maybe we can find some information about them in the system. I'm sure they have a record." The Sheriff said, knowing he couldn't "sniff" anything out of the school, he would be more help elsewhere.

"We'll go with you." Melissa said, referring to her and Agent McCall. Melissa didn't want him to be without a solid friend and Mr. McCall just needed a break from all the supernatural-ness and he had experience in law enforcement and pull with the FBI, he may be able to get more information then the police force in Beacon Hills.

"I'm going to check the woods again… maybe we just missed something." Malia finally said, Peter agreeing to go with her.

Kira and her parents also decided to go to the police station, Kira able to give a better description to a sketch artist then almost everyone else but Scott and Lydia, since she had been in the classroom with them and her parents didn't want her going on her own.

"I'll give you guys a lift to the school." Parrish said, getting into his police cruiser, while Lydia, Derek, and Scott followed him inside. Deaton decided to head back to the woods with Malia and Peter, given he was the only one who had the description of the stone down to a T.

With that and a few solemn goodbyes, everyone went their separate ways.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles hadn't slept a wink since Joe and Dennis left. He also hadn't eaten the sandwich or drank the water they left him, and he was still feeling the effects of getting beat up the night before, so his strength was fading fast. Stiles' mind was starting to wander, as it always did.

What if they couldn't find that stone? He couldn't die here… could he? He had to do something, try and escape somehow. There was no guarantees anyone would save him. If they caught the scent, they would have surely caught up to them by now. Something must be wrong, for whatever reason, none could catch his scent. Maybe Joe had done something, he seemed to know enough about werewolves to know there was apparently a stone that could prevent them from shifting. He definitely could know something about covering their scent.

This situation was turning into a very human problem. If Scott or any of the others couldn't use their wolf abilities to find him, they were going to have to find him some other way. But how?

Stiles' thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again, a sound Stiles really started to dread. Stiles was going to get up from his seat on the bed again, just to put as much distance in between him and them as possible, but a sudden idea hit him when Joe walked in. He caught something in the corner of his eye and it made a lightbulb go on. Just had to wait for the right opportunity.

Joe walked in with a smirk, Dennis close behind him.

"Looks like someone didn't eat. Whats the matter, pretty boy? Our food ain't to your likin?" Dennis said with fake display of hurt on his face.

Stiles just felt his heart racing, a reaction he couldn't help whenever they walked in the room, but he did his best to calm himself down. Stiles started shaking his leg as he finally built up the courage to ask a question he'd been dying to know the answer too.

"Have.. have you heard anything from my dad?"

Joe smiled before coming a bit closer.

"Unfortunately for us both… I haven't. I'm starting to doubt your fathers abilities, your friends too." Joe said, and Stiles could have sworn he heard a bit of desperation in his voice. With no threat to him yet, Stiles continued, hoping he didn't press his luck too much.

"Going through all of this to get this stone? Why do you need it?"

Joe's smile faltered a bit before he looked at Dennis, who just shrugged in response. Joe took a seat next to Stiles, who got immediately uncomfortable, but, for the sake of his plan, didn't bother moving.

"Protection. Let's just say, I need to get a leg up on my enemies, and the Desino stone is the key to that."

"Your enemies? They're werewolves?"

"Enough questions. Now, Stiles, you're looking a bit worse for wear so I'm gonna need you to get some sleep or eat. You pick."

Stiles just shook his head before looking away from him again.

"Not tired or hungry."

Joe looked over at Dennis who took out a syringe. Stiles immediately started to panic and quickly moved to get up before Joe pulled him back down.

"It's a sedative… so eat the sandwich and drink the water or go to sleep. Voluntarily or otherwise."

Stiles said nothing as Joe bent down and picked up the sandwich and pushing it into Stiles' chest, who reluctantly took it. He opened it and took a tiny bite before Dennis started fake clapping his hands.

"Was that so damn difficult?"

"It's gone by the time we come back or you're out like a light. You understand?"

Stiles said nothing. Joe grabbed the syringe, grabbed Stiles' chin and threatened to stick it in his neck. Stiles started shaking.

"O-Okay! Okay..I'll eat it." Stiles muttered out quietly. Joe let him go and walked out, Dennis right behind him.

Stiles put the sandwich down and felt the biggest relief in the world and smiled for the first time since this whole thing started. He let Joe get close enough so he could finally grab it, right out of his pocket. His cell phone.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Parrish, Scott, Lydia, and Derek walked toward the front door and did their best to avert the police, which wasn't too hard considering they were with Deputy Parrish.

Parrish, Scott, and Lydia felt their stomachs drop, being in the building again. There was some blood spatter in the hall ways, broken glass, lockers with bullet holes in them, it looked like something out of a movie and it would be hard to get this image of their school out of their heads.

"We should keep moving." Derek said, realizing he was a few steps ahead of the group. The three nodded and continued to the classroom where Joe and the rest of the men broke into.

Scott was the first to walk in, ignoring the chills that got sent up his spine, and began to look for anything that could help them find Stiles. Lydia, Derek, and Parrish followed close behind, and spread out once they got inside the room. Lydia started by the desk and looked at the chair Stiles previously occupied and found herself feeling instantly nauseated. She quickly walked away and moved on, before something caught her eye.

"Guys… look at this." Lydia said, pointing to something shining under the teachers desk.

Parrish ran over and used a tissue to pick up before holding it out to show the three what Lydia found.

"It's a military tag."

Derek looked closely at it and saw a name written.

"Steven Prince."

"Must have belonged to the guy the cops shot." Scott reasoned.

"So…Stiles is stuck with a bunch of ex-military psycho's? This can't possibly get any worse." Derek said, putting a hand to his forehead in frustration.

Parrish excused himself to call the station and search for any Steven Prince in the system who has a military background. Scott suddenly felt his phone vibrate and annoyingly took it out of his pocket, not really wanting to be bothered right now. His heart caught in his chest as he read the name on the screen.

 _Stiles_

Scott quickly picked up his phone after showing it to Derek and Lydia. They both looked on with urgency, wondering why Joe would be texting him. Unless it wasn't Joe.

" _It's me. I took my phone from them. I'm in Reno in the woods somewhere in a cabin. Please find me. Hurry."_

Scott immediately went to respond, his heart pumping out of his chest.

" _I'm coming for you. Are you okay? Can you tell me anything else?"_

Scott had a million more questions he wanted to ask, but right now, he had to focus on getting the critical information.

" _I'm okay. Dennis is another guy here. Scott, please. Find me. Have to go. They are coming back."_

Scott started to tear up as he quickly wrote back.

" _I'm going to find you. Try and keep the phone! Okay?"_

No response came. Scott waited a minute or so before texting again, tears starting to come down his face as he started saying "c'mon" to himself, praying Stiles would answer him.

"Scott…" Derek just silently said, as he also just started at the phone. Parrish was over here by now, staring daggers at the phone as well. Lydia was just biting her nails as she waited for a response. But none ever came.

"Why isn't he answering?!" Scott said, finally looking up from his phone and looking at Parrish. Parrish just shook his head, at a loss for words. He was thinking the same dreadful thing they'd all been thinking, that Stiles had gotten caught with the phone and… something happened.

Scott went to text him again but, right in the middle of it, his phone started ringing and Stiles' name popped up on the screen. Everyone went quiet and Parrish nodded at him, telling him to take the call. He would have killed to have a tech guy here right now to track the phone, but, since he practically lied his way in here, he knew there would be no help.

"Hello?" Scott answered, his voice shakier than he would have liked.

"Scott.. it's been a minute." Joe's voice rang through the other end and Scott felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott said, putting the phone on speaker so the others could hear.

"Oh, well he's lying on the floor with a gun to his head." Joe said casually, as if it was no big deal.

Lydia started hysterical crying and walked away, Parrish putting a gentle hand on her back but feeling at a loss himself. Derek felt himself suck in a breath as Scott covered his face with his hands.

"Please… please don't hurt him anymore. Pl-Please!"

"Sorry, he broke the rules and he must pay. That's the way it is. Any news on my stone yet?"

Scott could hardly control himself and handed the phone to Derek, who was the only one maintaining his composure… sort of.

"We're trying. We're doing everything we can."

"Oh boy. That doesn't sound too promising. I don't know.. maybe we just end this now and you all go on your merry way and Stiles.. unfortunately, he'll have to pay a price no matter what but I could just put him out of his misery."

"STOP! PLEASE!" Lydia yelled from the other side of the room, covering her ears in terror.

Scott and Derek could have sworn they heard Stiles crying and breathing heavily in the background, something they were grateful Lydia couldn't hear. They almost hated they're wolf hearing, they wished they could have been deaf to it. It was really upsetting Derek but it was killing Scott.

"Let me talk to him… please."

"I think you've said enough to each other." Joe said, obviously referring to the texts Stiles and Scott were exchanging.

"Please just… please just let me hear his voice."

"Okay."

Scott felt relieved for just a moment, before he heard a BANG and a terrifying scream coming from Stiles.

Lydia couldn't control herself and fell to the floor, Parrish leaving her side and running to the phone, which Derek dropped. Scott's eyes immediately went red and he started to turn almost immediately. Derek managed to regain his composure and urged Scott to calm down, but it wasn't working this time. Scott was so angry and so emotional, his turn was out of his control.

"Scott!" Derek yelled.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Parrish started yelling into Scott's phone.

No response. Parrish looked at the screen and realized they hung up.

"Scott… you have to calm down." Derek said to Scott, desperate to reach him. Scott let out a large growl before turning back to normal and sinking to the floor before looking sorrowfully at Derek.

"They shot him…"

I know... I'm terrible lol. R and R!


	10. Not Scared Enough

Hey all! Sorry about that major cliffhanger but at least you get to find out what happens now, right? lol anyway, enjoy everyone and don't forget to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much for leaving me reviews, guys :)

 **Chapter 10- Not Scared Enough**

" _I'm going to find you. Try and keep the phone! Okay?"_

Scott's message reached Stiles and Stiles quickly went to delete the message about where he was that he sent to Scott as the dreaded footsteps he heard started to get louder. He managed to only delete the text about him being in Reno before he heard the door slam open and the phone was snatched from his hands. Stiles looked at the two men and knew immediately that he was in for it.

"Wow.. you have really screwed up this time." A third man said from the doorway.

Joe opened the phone and saw that Stiles had texted Scott before angrily shutting the phone for a moment and looking at Stiles. Joe sent a nod to Dennis, who grabbed Stiles by his hoodie and sent a punch right to his stomach. Stiles grunted and doubled over, unable to fall fully to the ground, as he was being held up by an arm around his neck.

"You just couldn't wait those 12 hours could you?"

It crossed Stiles' mind for a moment to apologize and beg for his life, but he decided it wouldn't do him any good at this point. He tried to pull Dennis' arm away from his neck, but the man was twice his size. Stiles found himself sweating from the anxiety he was feeling. He felt the decision to send the texts to Scott also made the decision to end his life.

Dennis landed another punch to Stiles' stomach, who doubled over again and let out a wince. This time, Dennis let him and go Stiles dropped to the floor clutching his stomach. Stiles went to get up on his knees but Dennis shoved his knee into Stiles' back and kept him on the floor.

"Why don't we give your good friend Scott a call, huh?"

Stiles was still trying to get up, wanting to make sure he heard the whole conversation that was about to happen. Suddenly, the third man in the door way held Stiles' head down by his neck.

"Stop fucking moving." The man whispered dangerously. Stiles felt more fear from this man than from Joe or Dennis. His voice just sounded so sinister. Stiles shut his eyes and took a breath, trying his best to calm down.

Stiles heard Joe was now on the phone with Scott, hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, the sound of his own heart beating and his breath sounding off so loudly in his own ears, he found it hard to hear. Suddenly, Stiles felt the barrel of a gun at his head and couldn't maintain his composer any more.

Stiles felt the tears falling down his face, but he was trying his hardest to cry quietly. He found himself silently saying goodbye to everyone, this was the end.

Then, it happened. A bang and the worst pain Stiles had ever experienced. He let out a terrifying yell and his shoulder burned furiously. Dennis and the other man got off of him and Stiles clutched his shoulder tightly as the tears fell and and he let out groans of pain.

Stiles started shaking as Joe bent down to his level.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, Stiles. But you have to learn that the only way you are getting out of here is if I get that stone. You will learn to be too afraid to cross me." Joe said dangerously.

Joe waved Stiles' phone tauntingly in front of Stiles' face before slipping it into his pocket. Joe stood up and looked at the other two men in the room.

"Get the bullet out and cuff him to the bed. We've only got 10 hours left and he has to live long enough to get that stone, so patch him up."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Lydia… are you okay? I know you're scared, but you have to try and calm down." Parrish urged, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lyida couldn't control the sobbing. She couldn't believe Stiles had just been shot. Scott roughly swinging the classroom door open snapped her out of her thoughts. Derek chased him out into the hallway.

"Scott.. hold up."

"They shot him, Derek! How am I supposed to explain that to Malia or his dad?!"

"I don't know… but we know he isn't dead. We heard him scream… they just did it to hurt him."

Parrish walked a shaking Lydia out into the hallway and met up with Scott and Derek. Parrish was about to talk before his phone went off. He looked at the name.

"It's the Sheriff." Parrish quickly said before looking at the group, worriedly. He decided not to mention the phone call until they saw him in person. Scott just nodded at him, urging him to pick it up, hoping the sheriff had some useful information.

"Sheriff Stilinski. Any update on the name I sent over?"

"That's exactly why I'm calling. We got a hit on Steven Prince. He's ex-marines and he was… dishonorably discharged."

"What for?"

"Treason. He's responsible for the deaths of dozens of soldiers. His whole unit was involved in selling secrets to the other side. Joe Esposito, Hunter Kent, Steven Price, and Dennis Tillary."

Parrish recognized two of those names, Joe and Dennis, who Stiles had mentioned during his brief but illuminating conversation with Scott.

"That's the guys who took Stiles, but why the stone?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to keep looking. You guys find anything else over there besides the military tag?"

Parrish looked at the other three before choosing his words carefully.

"We should regroup… we searched this place up and down. We're done over here, should we meet you at the station?"

Parrish heard a sigh of disappointment on the other end of the phone before the Sheriff agreed to meet at the station. Parrish nodded and hung the phone up.

"Let's hope Malia and Peter had some luck."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Peter and Malia were back in the woods again, Malia aggressively searching for the stone. Malia knew that they heard searched every inch of these woods, but this was the only place they suspected the stone to be, so she would look again, and again… and all over again. She knew Stiles would never give up on finding her, so she would do the same for him.

Peter, on the other hand, seemed to be nonchalantly looking around, expecting not to find anything.

"Malia.. can we please talk about us? I'm your fath—"

"You really want to help? Look for the stone and be quiet." Maria said, flashing the blacklight to and fro as she heard Peter sigh behind her.

"We've already looked everywhere over here. Now is a good time for us to talk."

"Now is a horrible time."

"There's so many things I want to say. Let me just—"

Maria suddenly turned violently around, shining the blacklight in Peter's face.

"Is that why you came along?! To talk to me about our relationship?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR THAT! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME SAVE STILES THAN YOU CAN LEAVE!"

"The stone isn't here, Malia! We've looked! I don't know how I am supposed to help!"

"You can help by shutting up and looking anyway!" Malia said, inching closer to Peter, finding herself getting angrier with each second. She turned around again and kept looking. Peter grabbed her wrist to turn her around before she turned quicker and shoved him away, so much so that he landed on the ground.

"Would you relax?!" Peter asked, giving Malia a dirty look from the floor. She was about to turn around, moving the blacklight with her, before she caught a gleam in the corner of her eye. She turned around again at the source… around Peter's neck.

"What is that?" Malia asked, shining the light over Peter.

"What is what?" Peter asked, feeling his heart beginning to pick up its pace.

"Around your neck… what is that? WHAT IS IT?!"

Peter looked down and saw the very stone they were looking for attached to his necklace. Peters demeanor immediately changed, from confused and angered to guilty.

"Okay.. I know how this looks. I can explain."

Malia suddenly felt sick.

"That's the stone isn't it?"

Malia said, suddenly everything hitting her like a ton of bricks, going back to the events that took place over the course of the previous 12 hours.

—

— _ **School Parking Lot—**_

 _Lydia, Stiles, and Scott had just been marched out of the school and were headed into the vans waiting outside for them. Scott had just wolfed out when he saw his friends and family running up from the distance. Stiles had just punched Joe and ran to Lydia._

" _Scott!" Stiles yelled from the ground beside Lydia, who was looking on at the scene in horror._

" _EVERYBODY DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Sheriff Stilinski said as he ran up to the group, a gun in his hand, Agent McCall, Melissa, Derek,_ _ **Peter**_ _, Kira, her parents, and Deaton slowly behind him. Parrish came up behind them as well, his weapon drawn._

 _Scott immediately went back to normal, feeling confused._

" _Something's wrong…" He said quietly to himself._

—

"That's why Scott went back to normal after we showed up in the parking lot. And why we couldn't pick up any scent after they took Stiles. You were there for all of that and the stone prevents anyone from shifting…and you had it. You had it this whole time." Malia, said slowly putting the pieces together. She said it more to herself than to Peter. When she finally bought her attention back to him, he was already on his feet.

"I'm sorry."

Maria looked at him, furious. She thought he was apologizing for having the stone but, unfortunately, she was wrong. She wasn't expecting it, but he gave her a swift punch to the side of the head and she fell to the floor, out like a light.

"I can't let you tell anyone about this."

Peter said to Malia's unconscious form before making sure she was okay and taking off. He would find a way to let someone know where she was, but for right now, he had to get out of here.

R and R! Woo!


	11. Enough For Him

Hey all! So sorry this is late. Just took my last final last night so I'm all good to continue updating on Tuesday nights! This week I am going on vacation, so I will be posting the chapter after this one as soon as I am home, June 3! But then, updates will be back to normal lol. Promise.

So we have a bit of betrayal within the group but it's not too much of a surprise is it? Peter will be Peter, you will get more info on why he has the stone later! On with the story, please read and review but, most of all, enjoy!

 **Chapter 11- Enough For Him**

Stiles opened his eyes, the light from the room hurting them as they slowly squinted awake. He put his arm in front of his eyes to block the light before sitting up. A sudden piercing pain from his shoulder reminded him where he was and what took place earlier. They had actually shot him, he'd actually been shot.

He slowly looked at his shoulder and saw it had a bandage on it, he must have passed out while they were dealing with the gunshot wound. Stiles looked around and saw his red hoodie on the floor, noticing he was just in his gray t shirt now. He also saw a bloodstain on the ground where he laid a couple hours before, his blood, and it made him feel sick. The fact that he knew Scott had heard what happened made him feel so much worse.

Stiles racked his brain, looking for another means of escape. He knew he had just been shot for attempting something, but he couldn't just give up and wait to die, right? What if they never found that stupid stone and Stiles did nothing to save himself? He couldn't depend on Scott to save him in time, he had complete faith in him, but Stiles knew this was something he may have to help Scott get him out of. Maybe telling Scott what city he was in wasn't enough. If Stiles could just get to a phone that he wouldn't be caught using so he could talk to someone and give them more information.

Stiles didn't even know what he was doing or thinking anymore. He had just been shot.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Joe, Dennis, and the third man from before, Tom, walking in.

"How ya doing? Passed out from the pain when we were getting the bullet out of your shoulder." Dennis said, smirking slightly at Stiles, who just looked at the floor. He had absolutely NOTHING to say to these people. He just prayed they got the damn stone so he could get the hell out of here.

"Looking a little pale there, sport." Tom said, his voice laced with nothing but cruelty. He was the one who definitely freaked Stiles out the most.

Stiles continued to just remain silent.

"I think we're getting the silent treatment. Guess he's pretty pissed about the whole getting shot thing." Dennis said with a smile.

"You're sweating… how is your shoulder?" Joe asked, Stiles knowing he was more concerned about keeping Stiles alive because he needed him and not at all concerned for his well-being.

Stiles passed him a look before answering quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Daddy's got about 7 hours left. What do you think Stiles? Think they've found that stone yet?" Joe asked.

Stiles said nothing in response, just kept looking at the floor. Tom took a knife out and put it in Stiles' face, who flinched slightly at the sight, before looking at Tom.

"He asked you something." Tom said, threateningly.

"I think if they would have found the stone, you'd know by now." Stiles said, nervously, but trying to put some strength in his voice.

Joe nodded before responding.

"Unfortunately for us both, you're probably right."

Joe was about to say something else before his phone ringing caught him off guard. He looked at the caller ID before swiftly leaving the room, Tom and Dennis following close behind. _Weird,_ Stiles thought to himself. Stiles decided to lay back down, his dizziness and nausea getting the best of him. He gripped his shoulder and closed his eyes and the sweat dripped down his forehead. He couldn't wait for this nightmare to finally be over.

—

Parrish, Lydia, Scott, and Derek walked into the Sheriff station, all still shaken about what happened over the phone a while ago while they were checking out the school. How were they going to tell the Sheriff that those men had shot Stiles? Was he still alive? It hurt too much to think about that, so Scott just put in the back of his mind.

"So, like I said on the phone, the military tag you guys found checked out. There are four names attached to it."

"But there were 8 of them at the school." Kira added.

"I'm guessing the other ones were just guns for hire, or maybe they were part of another unit that they knew when they were in the military." The Sheriff responded.

"So we know that these men could possibly be behind this." Agent McCall said, looking at the computer monitor where the pictures of the men were on the screen.

"Possibly?" Mrs. McCall asked, confused.

"Unfortunately, yes. All we have is a military tag found on the floor of a classroom that belonged to one of the men involved in the hostage situation. Without knowing the identities of the other men, we have no way to connect them to any of this." The Sheriff said, putting his head in his hands.

Scott hesitated for a moment before speaking, but it was something that had to be said, no matter how much pain it caused.

"One of the men you named… one of the other men in Steven Prices' unit… Dennis. He's involved. He was one of the men at the school."

"Scott…" Derek started, instinctively questioning whether or not it was best to tell the Sheriff why they knew that information.

"He has to know." Scott said, tears threatening to fall as he was about to reveal the bombshell that Stiles was shot.

The Sheriff adjusted himself in preparation for what he knew would be bad news.

"I have to know what?"

Lydia felt a tear falling from her eyes again as Parrish and Derek exchanged a glance. Scott took a breath and started.

"While we were at the school, I got a text from Stiles' phone. I thought it was going to be the guy in the room you've been talking too but it was Stiles. He must have figured out a way to get his phone back somehow. He told me that.. he was somewhere in Reno and he also gave us a name.. Dennis."

The Sheriff seemed happy, but the moment was fleeting as his face fell. Why were they so hesitant to tell him this? If Stiles had his phone, why wasn't that the first thing they said when they walked in?

"There's more, isn't there."

Scott nodded and went to continue, but found himself unable to do so. He couldn't find the words. Derek took the reigns and decided to finish, a knot forming in his stomach.

"We got a call from his phone a few seconds later, but it wasn't Stiles. It was those men. They found out Stiles got the phone and they said.. he had to pay. They.. they uh.." Derek hesitated.

"They what?" The Sheriff asked, getting agitated and full of worry.

"They shot him."

"Oh my God…" Melissa exclaimed, her hand shooting to her mouth as her jaw dropped.

"What?" The Sheriff asked, his heart skipping a beat. He was sure he heard that wrong.

"Sheriff.." Parrish started over to him. The Sheriff pushed past him and walked up to Derek with his hand out.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"NOW!"

—

Joe sat down on the couch in the cabin, taking a look at his watch before looking up at the men he was in battle with all those years ago. He checked his watch again, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. He needed that stone.

"That is one classy watch." Tom said, as he sat down next to his partner.

"It's got a lot of blood on it." Joe said, while Tom looked at him a bit confused. He thought a minute and realized what Joe meant before nodding his head.

"Yeah.. betraying our country wasn't pretty, but it did get us an awful lot of money. I'd say it was worth it."

Joe smiled slightly before looking at Tom.

"Was it? A lot of money brings us lots of things, but it also brings along lots of people who want our money."

"As long as we get that stone, we have nothing to worry about." Tom said, trying to shake Joe's worry from his mind.

Joe was about to continue before he heard a phone ring in his pocket. He took out Stiles' phone, with " _Dad"_ displayed on the screen. He smiled before answering the call, Tom listening in and Dennis coming up to the pair to listen as well.

"Well if it isn't daddy dearest… do you call bearing good news? You're cutting it pretty down to the wire with only a mere 6 hours remaining."

"Did you shoot Stiles?" The Sheriff's voice on the other end laced with darkness.

"Do you have the st—"

"DID YOU SHOOT MY SON?!"

"He broke the rules, so he had to relearn them. Whoever crosses me pays a price."

"I'm going to kill you… do you understand that? You're DEAD!" The Sheriff yelled, tears running down his face as the people around him were tearing up as well. All of them ready to kill these men by the Sheriff's side.

"Easy, now. Don't you forget that I still have your son. I can do whatever I want to him whenever I choose too and you'll be able to do nothing but listen as it happens. I can kill him right now with you on the phone, and with the rest of his friends and family standing right next to you, I'm sure. You'll all just be forced to hear it."

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his forehead with his hands, as he felt the sweat from his brow.

"I want to talk to him. Now. Or I don't make another move toward finding that stone."

"I don't think you're in any position to bargain."

"You're obviously desperate to find this stone, you came to this town and forced me to help you because you have no options left. So I think that, you, are actually the one who is in no position to bargain."

Joe put his head down before laughing slightly. He stood up and walked over to the room where Stiles was and swung the door open. Stiles was sitting on the bed, resting his eyes before they sluggishly snapped open. Joe grabbed Stiles' shirt and put the phone to his ear.

"It's your father. Make it quick."

"Dad?"

"Son.. are you okay? I heard they shot you."

Stiles looked up at Joe before answering.

"I'm okay, did you find that stone?" Stiles said, his voice coming out weaker than he had intended.

"No..I'm sorry, son. We're looking everywhere. I'm not going to give up, Stiles. We're going to find it."

"I need you to promise me something, dad." Stiles said, determined to make his point clear.

"Anything, son."

"If you find that stone…destroy it." Stiles said, before Joe angrily snapped the phone away before putting it to his own ear.

"You'd be wise not to listen to your sons advice. Find me that stone or you never see your son alive again. You better step on it. Clock's ticking." Joe said, before hanging up the phone. He then turned angrily to Stiles who just looked back at him in return. Joe pulled Stiles closer by his T-shirt, but Stiles did his best to hold strong.

"You're just determined to die, aren't you?"

Stiles shook his head. Stiles honestly didn't think he would come out of this in one piece. He'd already seen their faces, knew their names, he knew it was just a matter of hours before they would probably kill him. At least he could go out knowing that all these men did to get their hands on the stone was for nothing. It was all he had left but it was enough for him. He didn't see means of escape in any way possible, not without help. And he knew there was an extremely small chance of him getting help from anywhere.

"I just don't want you to get what you want."

—

The Sheriff stared at the phone before looking at the group, who had heard the whole thing on speaker phone.

"Why would he say that?" Kira asked, being the only one who was willing to break the silence.

"Because he thinks he won't make it, and has nothing else to lose." Deaton said, his voice shakey as he came to terms with the idea that Stiles wanted to have some dignity left.

"He's going to make it. We're going to find that stone and we are going to get my son back."

"How? We're down to six hours and we've looked everywhere." Agent McCall stated. They all turned to the door as they heard the Sheriff's station doors swing open, and there stood Malia, covered in dirt.

"No we haven't. I know where the stone is."

The Sheriff ran up to her, as did the rest of the group.

"Where?!" Lydia asked, trying her hardest to stop crying. Malia hesitated before looking at Derek.

"Peter has it."

RR!


	12. One Problem at a Time

Wow.. okay so there are a million reasons why I haven't updated... I'm not even gonna get into it. Here is the next chapter! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks so much for all the reviews, and I am so sorry this took so long! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!

 **Chapter 12- One Problem At A Time**

Everyone just stared at Malia for a moment, stunned by her accusation. Derek walked slightly closer to her before a threatening tone instinctively laced his words.

"That's a hell of an accusation to make."

"It's true. It's on his neck, it glowed when I put the black light near it." Malia stated, a strong tone firing back at Derek. Derek shook his head, not willing to believe Peter had it and would be willing to put Stiles' life in danger.

"Maybe it was…" Derek said, searching his mind for some other explanation.

"It was the stone. I confronted him about it, he knocked me out, and left."

Everyone still just stood there in disbelief.

"Why would Peter want a stone that would prevent a wolf from shifting?" Lydia asked, raising the question everyone else was silently thinking.

"The same reason he wants anything, for the money. Why exchange the stone for Stiles' life when he can make thousands of dollars off of it?" Derek answered as he lowered his head and shook it in disappointment. How could Peter be so selfish?

The Sheriff was fuming at this point. They spent all night looking for the stone and it was right under their nose the whole time. And worse yet, Peter tried to help them _find_ it. He really knew how to lie, didn't he?

"That's why we couldn't track a scent at the school, and why I went back to normal when Peter and the rest of you showed up in the parking lot. He had the stone." Scott said, putting the pieces together.

Malia nodded her head in response.

"Derek… where would Peter go?"

"Maybe he would try to hide it? Theres' a vault where he keeps all his valuable things.. Malia stumbled on it once. We should check there." Derek suggested.

"Great.. you guys to do that. I'm going to Reno." Scott said, heading towards the door.

"Wait.." Melissa said, trying to stop her son.

"Stiles got a chance to tell me where he would be. Peter isn't around anymore, maybe I can track Stiles' scent now."

"It's a whole city, Scott. You're not going to be able to do that by yourself. I'll come with you." Derek stated, standing next to Scott. Lydia said nothing as she too stood by the pair, nobody even dared argue with her.

"I'm coming with you this time. I don't care about finding Peter, I just want to find my son. I want to be there if you find him, Scott." The Sheriff said, a tear welling up in his eye. Scott just nodded and sent a soft smile his way.

The group now stood in two separate groups.

"If you guys find Stiles, call us. We'll do the same if we find Peter." Kira said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

4 hours left. Joe felt the panic rising within him with each minute that passed. He desperately needed that stone. His eyes kept floating to the front door of the warehouse and to the room Stiles was in. He knew his plan wasn't fool proof, but it was the only chip he had left. The stone had to be in Beacon Hills, he had heard whispers it was there and all of the odd things that happened in that town couldn't be just a coincidence. He thought holding the school hostage would motivate the people who knew about the supernatural to hand the stone over… but finding the Sheriff's son was a hell of a bonus.

"Boss, we're running out of time here. I thought they would have handed it over by now." Dennis said, his voice laced with concern.

"I know. But we still have time and so do they."

"What are we going to do if they don't find it?"

"Then we'll find another way."

A knock at the door suddenly ripped the two men from their thoughts as Tom took out his gun and pointed it at the front door. Joe quickly shot up and inched toward the door. He reached his hand out to slowly open it before he felt himself jumping back when the door crashed open from the outside. Joe immediately got nervous.

"What are you doing here? We still have time before we have to pay you."

Peter Hale stood at the entrance, smirking at the man before him.

"You owe me $150,000 and, something tells me you're not going to meet your end of our bargain."

"I told you I would pay you by tomorrow at noon. I still have time to get the money to you!" Joe said, his voice rising with his nerves.

Stiles heard Joe's voice from the other side of the door, the panic in it. He stood up and put his ear to the edge of the door to hear what was going on. Who was he talking too?

Peter stepped up, threateningly.

"I know you're lying to me."

"No—I'm not lyi—"

"YES YOU ARE! I know you're looking for the Desino Stone!"

Joe, Tom, Dennis, and the other men in the room, looked at each other with unease.

"That's right. You owe money to me, a werewolf, and now you're looking for a stone that doesn't allow werewolves to shift. What was your plan, Joe? Get the stone, stiff me on the money, and then take me out when I'm just a human?"

Stiles' heart skipped a beat when he heard the all too familiar voice on the other side of the door. _Peter? What the hell is he doing here?_

"No.. of course that wasn't my plan. I—"

"Don't even try lying to me. I definitely want to be the one to tell you this… you're not getting the stone because…" Peter said, smiling as he held up the small stone by the chain that once hung around his neck.

Joe put his head down in frustration, he should have figured Peter would have it. The guy was untouchable. But then, something clicked. Joe smiled and raised his gun.

"Since the stone is in such close proximity, guess it means you don't have your "wolf" abilities to protect you."

Peter smirked.

"Oh.. I guess you don't know the other part of the legend. The stone does prevent werewolves from turning, except for the wolf who bears it." Peter said as his eyes glowed blue.

Joe shook his head and put his gun down.

"Please, just give me some more time to get you the money. I'll find a way."

Peter smiled.

"You already have a way."

"What are you talking about?" Dennis said from the side of the room.

"I know you have a kid in there, we're going to call up his dad and say we're changing your terms. We want 150,000 dollars instead of the stone."

Joe nodded.

"Okay… I'll make the call." Joe took Stiles' phone out of his pocket. Peter snapped it away from his hand and started toward the room where Stiles was being kept in, he could smell his scent from miles away.

"No, I'll make the call."

Stiles backed away from the door as he heard footsteps near. The door opened and Peter, Joe, Dennis, and Tom walked in the room. Stiles felt his breath hitch in his throat and the sweat on his brow as he and Peter locked eyes.

"Stiles… wow. Looks like they really did a number on you." Peter smiled as he looked Stiles up and down.

Joe looked at Peter, confused.

"Wait.. you know him?"

"Oh yeah. You and I go way back, don't we?"

Stiles gulped before finally saying something.

"You were 'helping' my dad the whole time, weren't you? I know I saw you at the school."

Joe let his mind float back to the school parking lot. How did he not notice Peter?

Peter just smiled at Stiles as he put the phone up to his ear after dialing a number. The phone didn't even complete one ring before the Sheriff's panicked voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sheriff! How nice it is to chat. Tell Malia the whole hitting her in the head thing was nothing personal."

Sheriff Stilinski exchanged a look with Scott, Lydia, and Derek as they all heard Peter's voice on speaker phone, before turning his attention back to the phone.

"What the hell are you doing with my son's phone?"

"It's kind of a long story, I'm sure Stiles will tell you all about it. That deal you had with these men, the conditions have changed. Instead of the stone, I need $150,000 dollars in exchange for Stiles."

To say everyone was confused was an understatement.

"How could you do this?" Derek asked, his voice marked with disappointment, betrayal, and rage.

"It's just business. The deadline remains. You have 3 hours. I'll be calling in 2 with the drop off location."

Before anyone could say another word, Peter hung the phone up. He put it in his pocket and turned his attention back to Stiles.

"You're a bastard…" Stiles said, his voice shaking with fear, but still managing to come up with some strength in his voice as well.

Peter approached Stiles, who backed up some more, until he was against the wall. Peter put his arms up against the wall Stiles was up against, making Stiles unable to move out of the way.

"It's nothing personal, kid. These fine gentleman owed me money and tried to dodge paying me by getting the stone, which would have prevented me from turning so they could kill me. I have the stone, and no money. This way, I get my money and you can walk out of here."

"My dad doesn't have that kind of money."

"There's more than just him looking for you. There's a bunch of people, I'm sure they will find a way."

Stiles felt his shaky breath come out. When would this nightmare end?

"Please.. just let me go. He's not going to be able to get that money to you."

Peter simply put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, while Stiles shuddered at the touch.

"For all of our sakes, let's hope you're wrong."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"That son of a bitch." The Sheriff said, before putting the phone to his forehead in frustration. 3 hours to get $150,000. It was an impossible task.

"Any chance we can get the money?" Lydia asked.

"I don't see how." Scott said, shaking his head. No body was rich enough to even contribute a big enough fraction to make a dent in that dollar amount.

"That's not even the worst part. As long as Peter has the stone, even if we somehow managed to track Stiles down, we wouldn't be able to shift."

The Sheriff shook his head.

"One problem at a time. We need to stop focusing on the exchange and just worry about finding my son."


End file.
